


Happiness is found

by ikittymow



Series: Master and His Twins [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (meeting and such), A little angst, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren has a twin named Rin, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Grinding, I'll be specific when it jumps back in time, Kisses, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Pet Names, Restraints, Rimming, Rin is an angel, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Will have past encounters later, domestic fun, i'll add as i go - Freeform, out of orderish timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikittymow/pseuds/ikittymow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins have mainly three things different from one another. First, were their eyes. One had deep green eyes while the other's were a piercing gold. The second was their personalities. The green eyed twin always got into trouble, quick to anger, and full of energy. The golden eyed twin was calm, kind, and seemingly shy. The third thing different about the twins were the collars around their neck. One is one and a half inches thick, black hard leather, and has a heavy metal ring attached to the front. The other one inch thick, soft white leather, and three small metal rings attached to the front.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the real story of the holiday specials. I know there are mistakes, feel free to point them out. I reread each chapter so many times i miss some things.   
> Will probably change the title at some point. This kept poping into my head so i just went with it. 
> 
> Anyways~
> 
> Please enjoy!

The twins have mainly three things different from one another. First, were their eyes. One had deep green eyes while the other's were a piercing gold. The second was their personalities. The green eyed twin always got into trouble, quick to anger, and full of energy. The golden eyed twin was calm, kind, and seemingly shy. The third thing different about the twins were the collars around their neck. One is one and a half inches thick, black hard leather, and has a heavy metal ring attached to the front. The other one inch thick, soft white leather, and three small metal rings attached to the front. 

When Levi woke up in the mornings his favorite thing to do first was have coffee as he watched the twins make breakfast. They usually greeted him as soon as he walked into the room, but the argument they were having while cooking is taking up their attention. He would never admit he actually liked hearing them talk to each other, but he would always find it fascinating how, to an onlooker, it would seem like half formed thoughts thrown at one another. Really they just understand the other well enough to know what is going to be said before it was even fully said. 

He figured he is going to have to call to them to actually get their attention, which usually isn't the case but today seems to be an exception. Using their birth name usually was a kind of punishment when it came to the twins. It gives them less of an identity weirdly enough. This is simply due to when they were born, there was a mix up and they both ended up with the same name, and never fixed. They told him that when they were children their best friend gave the golden eyed twin his own name. They enjoyed the chance to be different from one another, so it has been used ever since by friends and family alike.

He sighs and sets his coffee down. He figures he should go with their shared name for now. "Eren." Levi doesn't raise his voice to be heard, but they hear him anyways and quickly stop arguing and turn to him, trying to judge his mood from his expression. Levi keeps his face blank as he cocks a finger at them, motioning for them to come over. As soon as they are standing side by side in front of him he gives them a small smile as he uses his hands to cup both of their cheeks and rubs below their eye affectionately. "Now what could you two be fighting about today?" 

They lean into Levi's hand and Eren mutters, "it was only about who should get you and who should keep cooking." The other one nods and closes his eyes, enjoying the soft touches. "I said I should go wake you because I would do it a better way than Eren would, and he cooks good breakfast." Eren looks at his brother with a glare and practically growls out, "you should be the one cooking because when I do you complain about the mess." They are both glaring at one another and Levi removes his hands from their face to cross his arms. They continue to go back and fourth until Levi clearing his throat has them looking back at Levi. 

"Quit arguing. It is obviously pointless now because I'm here. Now," he steps a little closer to them, "morning you two." They smile brightly and say in unison, "good morning Master Levi," and kiss him on either side of his cheek. 

Levi shakes his head and smiles. He nudges the green eyed twin back towards the stove. "Eren, go and finish making breakfast," he pats the other twin on the head. "Rin, go ahead and set out work clothes for me. After breakfast I need to go into the office for a few hours." The golden eyed twin nods and turns to rush up to the second floor and get Levi's suit ready for him. 

Levi leans against the counter and sips on his coffee once again as he watches Eren finish up making breakfast. He feels like an old pervert when he realizes he is admiring Eren's ass peaking out from underneath the shirt he is wearing. Really, anyone would be interested in the twin's asses. Perfectly round with a nice jiggle when smacked the right way. The way it looks when it’s a deep red, or bent over with his dick deep-

His thoughts are cut off when Eren calls out that breakfast is done the same time Rin is coming down the stairs. The twins set the table and when Levi sits, shaking the thoughts from his head, a plate of food is placed in front of him. When they are all sitting down they start to eat. He lets the two talk has he quickly finishes his meal, not adding to their conversation. He quickly heads upstairs to change get ready for work, leaving the cleaning to the twins.

 

They are waiting for him by the front door by the time he makes it back downstairs. He slips his shoes on and the twins fuss over his tie and hair until he swats their hands away. 

"Don't be late for school. You two only have one class today right?" He asks as he double checks to make sure he has everything. They both nod, Eren saying, "Its in a few hours so we have enough time to get ready for it." Rin ends it with "We will have the chores done before you get home." Levi ruffles both of their heads. "I figured after your class is over we will go shopping-" He gets cut off by Eren's excited voice, "New toys? We need new toys!" He gets a glare and a flick to the forehead. "You will find out later. If you behave and finish everything in time we can play."

Both of the boys are shaking with excitement with big grins on their faces. Levi rolls his eyes and is quick to remind them, "Only if you are good," before he walks out of the house. When he reaches his car he can hear them yelling out, "Have a nice day at work, Master Levi!" Which causes him to turn and glare at them. They are both waving at him, still smiling. He shakes his head and drives to work.

 

Work is boring for Levi. He fills out paperwork, makes sure things are running smoothly, goes to meetings with old men greedy for money, and making sure Hanji does experiments to help the business and not for their personal curiosity. 

He should have off from Friday till Tuesday this week, but he got a call from Erwin in the middle of the night saying someone made a mistake and he needed to come in to isolate the problem. Erwin apologized, saying he can take his leave till Wednesday to come in for a few hours Friday. So here he was. 

Levi quickly found the problem. One of the newer employees added an extra 0 to the end of every number they put down. He made three people redo it from the very beginning and if they didn't get the same data at the end then he would just have to bring in more people to do more work. It took the original person two days to complete it the first time, this time he is giving them two hours. 

He left them to get ahead on his own work. Levi was already a few weeks early on what needed to be done, which is the only reason he agreed to take time off in the first place. Now though, he can get some more finished before he comes back in Thursday. When the two hour time limit come around he leaves his office and checks the three's data. He was relieved it was actually right and he gave them a small nod before telling them to continue on with their day. 

After gathering everything he needed to leave, he stops by Erwin's office. It's one floor up from where he works and luckily enough, no one bothers him on the way. When he reaches the office he just walks in without knocking and sees Erwin sitting at his desk smiling at his phone. 

"You look like an old creep when you do that you know," Levi says as he sits down in one of the chairs in front of the desk, crossing his legs. Erwin looks up at Levi then back to his phone.

"I don't look like a creep. If anything you do when the twins are around," Erwin says in a playful manner. Levi scoffs and shakes his head. 

"I don't act any different when they are around," he says which makes Erwin laugh. Levi cuts him off, "anyways, I'm heading out. I won't be here for a while, as you know. And I expect to not get phone calls about work. I won't be coming in at all." Erwin nods and gives Levi a knowing smile. 

"I figure you'll be busy. I am also assuming I'll see you tonight?" Erwin asks as he tilts his head to the side. 

"What makes you think that?" Levi asks while uncrossing his legs, giving him a blank look. 

"Armin sent a message telling me we are seeing the twins tonight. I'm assuming they told him." Levi rolls his eyes and stands up, walking towards the door. 

"I never said that. I told them we would play." He reaches the door to the office and turns around to give Erwin a glare. "No phone calls about work Erwin. I mean it." He sees Erwin nod before he is out the door and on his way back home. 

 

Levi walks inside his home and it's silent, which is rare ever since the twins started to live with him. He takes his shoes off at the door and walks around the house to see if all the chores are finished. Not surprisingly they are. Even the twins own bedroom is his level of clean. 

He makes his way to his room and goes through his "toy closet" as Eren likes to call it. He checks to see what needs to be replaced and what they are missing. The rope needed to be cut during play last week so they need to replace that, ball gag is almost chewed through, few things are frayed. 

Levi sighs as he goes through the bottom shelf of toys. They have a lot so none of them gets tired of one thing, but he wants something new for them to play with. Especially if they go out tonight. 

He hears the front door open and starts to make his way downstairs. The twins already have their shoes off and put away. They are kneeling with their eyes on the ground and their hands held up flat with their collar in the center, waiting for it to be put on. 

He brushes Eren's hair from his face with one hand and with the other he grabs the collar. When the collar is out of Eren's hands he places them on his lap. Before Levi attaches it to his neck Eren makes eye contact with Levi, being the little shit that he is, and smiles. Levi rolls his eyes and attaches the collar. As soon as it is wrapped around Eren's neck he looks back down. 

"Stay pup," He commands. Eren tilts his head down lower but Levi can still see the pleased smile on his face. He moves in front of Rin and takes the collar from his hands, which are then folded on his lap. Levi runs his fingers through his hair and brushes the tips of his fingers over his neck. Levi can feel Rin shiver at the contact. Levi smiles and attaches his collar on. 

"Up kitten," Levi says softly. Rin instantly stands, keeping his eyes down. Levi leans in and gives him a sweet open mouth kiss before pulling away. He has a small smile on his face and his cheeks have a slight tint of red. 

"Go get my clothes ready, we will be leaving soon," He says as he nudges Rin towards the stairs. He smiles and rushes off, leaving Levi with Eren. 

Levi turns to Eren and sees him start to fidget, but still keeping his head down. "Up pup," Levi says, which causes Eren to stand up as fast as he can. "Good boy," Levi practically purrs as he grabs the back of Eren's head and pulls him in for an open mouth kiss. Eren whimpers and grabs the front of Levi's shirt. When Levi pulls back Eren is panting and has his eyes closed. 

"Go get clothes for you and Rin and change. We will be leaving as soon as we are ready." Eren nods his head several times as he rushes to his room. Levi smiles and shakes his head. 

The twins were the one to make this little ritual of putting their collar back on. They don't wear them when going to school or a few other places because on the outside the twins just work for Levi and they are fine with keeping it that way. So whenever Levi is home and they leave, or come back he either takes it off, or puts it back on for them. At first he felt like it was inconvenient, but he learned to really enjoy putting their collars back on them. 

He makes his way up the stairs and into his room. He finds his black jeans and a black button up shirt placed neatly on the bed. He quickly puts them on and slicks his hair back in the bathroom mirror. Rin has always enjoyed 'dressing him up' and Levi has never been disappointed with what has been laid out for him. 

He walks down the hall towards the stairs when he hears arguing in the twins room. He opens the door and they are standing in the middle of the room glaring at each other with their arms crossed. 

"What are you two doing?" Levi asks with a sigh as he leans in the doorway. Neither look to him and continue to glare at one another. 

"He refuses the shirt I picked out. I told him it would be best for tonight especially if we are going to meet up with Hanji and Erwin but he wants something more formal," Eren snarls. Rin bares his teeth and practically hisses out, "we can't go out with Master looking like we are straight off the streets! If we go meet with the others not looking our best it will look bad on Master. If it was only shopping it wouldn't matter." Eren looks like he is going to start yelling so Levi walks between them. 

"Quit fighting. I only said we would play, not where. Now show me what you both picked out." Levi watches them sigh and grab two shirts each. Rin is holding one soft gold button up long sleeve shirt and one a deep green long sleeve button up, both having a black vest to go over. Eren is holding two short sleeve shirts. One black with a white stripe going around the bottom of the shirt and the other white with a black stripe at the bottom. Levi honestly likes both choices but walks to their closet to pick something out that is in between casual and formal to stop the fight. 

After going through their closet he pulls out one white long sleeve with a black collar and buttons, and one black long sleeve with a white collar and buttons. He throws the black one to Eren and the white one to Rin. He waits for them to put it on before he rolls up Eren's sleeves and unbuttons the top two buttons. He turns to Rin and straightens out the shirt while unbuttoning the top two also. With the top open like that Levi can see their collars a lot better. He makes eye contact with them. 

"Any complaints?" He asks. The twins shake their heads and smile brightly. Levi nods and leaves the room while saying, "do something about that hair. It's all over the place today," And leaves before they have a chance to respond. 

 

He is downstairs and grabbing his keys when he can hear the twins coming down the stairs. He looks back at them and smiles. 

"You two look good tonight." Eren grins with all his teeth showing and Rin blushes and looks down. "I really like the contrast of the collar and the shirt. It really works well." Levi says when they reach the bottom. He runs a finger over each of their throats right below the collar, making them both blush. 

"Here Master, I thought this would be fitting" Rin steps up to Levi and folds the collar up so he can place the tie around his neck and tie it. He fiddles with it for a moment to make it look perfect before stepping back to admire his work. Levi sees it’s a silk white tie and he chuckles. 

"Now we all match huh?" Levi kisses Rin on the lips before pulling away to put his shoes on. He can hear Eren whimper and his sleeve gets tugged. When Levi looks over Eren has a pitiful look on his face and whimpers again. Levi gives him a blank look, he knows what Eren wants but he loves playing them. 

Eren whimpers and closes his eyes with his head slightly tilted, waiting. Levi rolls his eyes and gives Eren a small kiss on the lips. "You are so fitting of your name pup. Now come on. We are shopping first then having dinner." He walks out the door after making sure he has everything. 

He turns to see what is taking them and they are standing there playing Rock Paper Scissors. He rolls his eyes and gets into his car. He starts it and puts his seat belt on. He mentally counts to five and he puts the car into drive. Right before he lets go of the break the doors open up and Rin jumps into the passenger seat and Eren in the back pouting. 

"Sorry about that Master. Is there anything specific we should remember to get at the store?" Rin asks. He bends his arm behind his own seat. Levi knows he is touching Eren in some way, either by rubbing his leg or holding his hand, to help calm him down from his anger. 

"I checked some of the toys before you two got home. We need to replace the rope and ball gag the most. Some of the other things are a little frayed at the ends so I might replace those too. And I figured we could get clothes." Levi glances over to Rin. "Is there anything special you two want?" Levi asks. Rin looks down and Levi can hear Eren in the back giggling. 

"If Rin won't tell you I will." Eren says in a sing song voice. He leans forward and puts a hand on Rin's shoulder. "We were talking one night about doing pet play," Levi cocks an eyebrow and hums. "You already have the pet names for us and we haven't done it before. I'll be a good puppy for Master," Eren says and leans back again. Levi chuckles and looks at Rin at the stoplight. 

"You want to be a little pet for me too, Kitten?" Levi asks, dropping his voice lower to draw his attention. Rin looks at him and leans back in the seat, arching his back. Eren uses this opportunity to slowly rub his hand down his brothers chest down to his pants to rub gentle circles over his clothed cock. He hums and closes his eyes for a moment.

"Yes Master, with your pup-ah." Eren gently squeezes Rin's dick through his pants, cutting off what he is going to say. "hmm Master. We would be the best pets," Eren says as he kneads his hand down harder, making Rin press into the touch more as he moans. Levi steals quick glances at them while still watching the road.

"Go ahead and go to the back seat kitten. Just don't make a mess." Levi says while focusing his attention at the road. Rin climbs into the back seat with Eren and they start to touch each other's bodies "Oh, and pup," Levi looks into the backseat through the rear view mirror and makes eye contact with Eren. "No cumming, from either of you." Eren nods and the twins say in unison, "Yes Master," before their lips connect.

Levi sighs and continues to drive. He takes the slightly longer way to the stores they usually visit so he can look at the twins in the mirror, while also letting them have their fun.

He has been in polygamy relationships before the twins, but none of them had the same effects as the twins did. He liked watching them grind on each other while kissing, if they were home he would let them have full reign and he would be content with just watching. He has also noticed they enjoy watching each other with him too. No jealousy, and no one feeling left out in any way.

"Stop," he calls out to them as he nears the multistory mall with their favorite stores. They pull away from each other instantly, breathing hard, and look at him to wait for the next order. "We are almost there. You two have three minutes to fix yourselves up." He doesn't look back again after they say a quick, "yes Master," and straighten each other's clothes and hair. 

After he parks he looks back and they are all fixed up with only little signs of their previous activities. Rin's lips are slightly swollen, and they both have a faint dusting of pink across their faces. When they all get out of the car he gives them both a quick kiss and a, "Good kitten, good pup." They beam at the praise, their blushes deepening. 

After directing them inside they make their way to the clothing store first. Levi sits in the back where the changing rooms are and waits for them to pick out a few things. There is a routine they follow whenever they go shopping like this. Eren follows Rin around, holding whatever is thrown at him while Levi waits in the back keeping a watchful eye on the two. They quickly walk through the whole store, picking whatever Rin liked. Levi has learned he is very picky and if he has even the slightest doubt about the clothing he would move on, making shopping for clothes a quick and easy process. Eren has his arms full of clothes as they go into one of the back changing rooms. Levi knows Rin makes Eren try on all the clothes and determines what to keep and what to throw out. 

Rin walks out and has his arms full of clothes, about half of what they went in to begin with. He stops in front of Levi and smiles brightly. "We're ready. It's only a few outfits for both of us, but I hope you will be pleased with it." Levi stands and hums. He walks to the cashier and Rin sets the clothes onto the counter. Eren stumbles behind them complaining, "Riiiinnn. You try on all the clothes next time. You make it exhausting." He drapes himself over Rin, making him hold them both up. 

The cashier giggles and blushes when she sees the two. Levi rolls his eyes and has to clear his throat for her to take his payment for the clothes. Rin smiles sweetly at her and grabs the bags of clothes. As they turn to leave Levi sees Eren kiss the side of his brothers face and winks at the cashier, making her gasp and her whole face turn scarlet. Rin shoves Eren off muttering 'dog' under his breath while Levi grabs the loop of Eren's collar and drag him out of the store. 

"Can you not make a scene when I take you out in public?" Levi asks, watching Rin jog to be next to Levi again. Eren whines and juts his bottom lip out in a pout. 

"I'm sorry Master. I was just getting back at Rin for being a slave driver." Eren whines making Levi roll his eyes and lets go of Eren's collar. Rin laughs and nudges Eren with his elbow, "it wasn't that bad, all you had to do was stand there and change clothes a few times." 

Levi tunes out the rest of their bickering as they make it to the basement level where the 'adult' section is. It is a slightly up scale sex toy shop, filled with vanilla and up to the kinkiest of kinks type of toys. They walk into the brightly lit shop and Levi walks to the front counter with the twins following. 

"Welcome back Mas-er sir. I see you brought the twins today," the lady at the register greets them. Levi glares over almost being called 'Master', she also works at the club he usually goes to and there any submissive calls the Doms 'Master' or 'Mistress' and her slipping up in public can be a problem for both of them. "Oh, let me take those bags for you. Take your time looking around. We have a few new items on display. Just let me know if you need anything," she says as she takes the bags of clothes from Rin, who smiles in thanks. 

Levi hands them a basket each and leaves them with a, "get whatever and ill approve it or not. " They smile and go their separate ways. He has his own basket and collects the essentials like different lubes and condoms. 

He makes his way to the back of the shop and looks at the different ropes available. He grabs a white Japanese silk rope for Rin and an extra black hemp rope for Eren. As he looks through the different options of restraints he notices 'decorative' plugs on display. A few have gems that would be visible along with some animal tails. He grabs two red gem plugs and looks to see what kind of tails they have. There doesn’t seem to be a large choice. It is mostly different sizes and colors of bunny tails and fox tails. He grabs a solid light brown fox tail that can easily pass for a dog tail and a thinner light brown fox tail that looks fitting for a cat. He smirks when the items are in his basket. The plugs aren't too big that it would be painful for them, but not too small that it will slip out easily when worn all day. 

He goes to the back of the store and sees the twins laying out what they want on a table. When they are done they turn to Levi and smile, waiting patiently for Levi to look through each item. He notices that there is different kind of rope from what he got, two ball gags; one smaller white one and the other a larger red one, two sets of red wrist and ankle cuffs with white buckles, a neon green flogger with pink metal weights on the end, and two black lace lingerie sets. 

"Are you sure about the metal ends Eren?" Levi asks as he runs his hand over the flogger. They hold eye contact and Eren says in a low voice to not be over heard, "yes Master. I like pain and this can bring it out if you wish to use it on my body. " Levi nods and puts everything into one basket and hands it to Eren. He then pulls out his wallet and hands them his credit card. "Don't buy anything else than what is in this basket. I'm going to stop by somewhere on the second floor. I'll meet you at the car in ten minutes." The twins nod and smile at the responsibility and trust Levi gives them. They wave to him as Levi leaves the store. 

 

Levi quickly goes up the stairs to the second floor. He knows there is a little pet store up here and he figures if they already got the tails then he should get other thing a pet needs. 

When he walks into the store he grabs a basket and heads for the dog section. He gets a few chew toys that don't squeak, a large enough circle bed for Rin to fit in, and a large dog bed. In the cat section he gets a mouse toy and a bell for a collar. At check out he makes sure to also buy two name tags along with a soft brush for cats and dogs. He has the dog bone shaped name tag have 'Master's puppy' engraved while the heart one says 'Master's kitten'. 

Levi walks to the car, noticing the twins are already there with the clothes and toys bags. He walks to the back of the car and opens the trunk to set everything inside. Eren sees the large dog bed along with a bag from the pet store, and he starts to shake with excitement. Levi chuckles and get into the car. He notices the twins getting into the back seat together and he shakes his head. 

"You know I'm not your personal driver right?" He asks them as he starts the car and drives out of the parking lot. When Levi looks at them in the rear view mirror he sees both of them with a sly smile. Rin makes eye contact and licks his lips. 

"Can I play with your puppy Master?" Levi can hear the desperation in Rin's voice. He takes a deep calming breath and makes sure to focus on the road before he winds up letting his instant arousal take over. 

"Yes kitten. You can play with pup. Just no cumming, and we will be at the restaurant in 20 minutes." Levi can hear Eren moan a moment later, but he forces himself to not look, he has to concentrate on driving and not the too tempting sounds coming from the back seat. He can hear little pants and moans from the twins as the drive continues. Each rustle of clothes, smacking of lips against skin, and little noises of pleasure has his body on fire with arousal. 

When he parks at the restaurant he looks into the back seat and sees Rin sitting on Eren while grinding his hips down. He can hear Eren practically chanting "Rin. So good. More Rin." With a mix of pants and hard breathing. 

Levi reaches back and grabs Rin by his collar to pull him back to where Levi can smash their lips together in a heated kiss. The twins both give a high pitched whine. Levi pulls back and licks Rin's lips, sighing in content. 

"We're here. I'll get a table. Be in there in five minutes." Levi says as he brushes hair from Rin's reddened face. He hears Eren whimper and sees him lean forward. "You brat," Levi mutters and pulls Eren forward into a kiss. While Levi pulls away he bites Eren's lower lip, making his body visibly shutter. 

"Remember. Inside in five minutes," Levi commands them. They respond with a breathless, "yes Master," as Levi leaves the car. 

 

He gets a private table for three and orders wine as he waits for the twins to show up. When the waiter is filling his glass they are rushing in, looking normal besides their clothes and hair being slightly ruffled. Levi nods to show they made it in time. He makes sure the waiter doesn't give the twins any wine, they hate the taste and are tipsy after a few sips. 

They order quickly and sit in comfortable silence as they wait for the food to arrive. Rin watches every move Levi makes with a soft smile, while Eren leans back in his chair while affectionately playing with Rin's hair. 

When the food arrives Eren instantly starts to eat. Levi throws a piece of bread at him while muttering, "slow down pup." Rin nods and nudges his brother with his elbow. "Yeah Eren. You don't want a tummy ache during our activities later," the twins giggle and Levi rolls his eyes. 

"You don't even know if I think you've been good enough for that," Levi says is a scolding tone. The twins give him one of the most pitiful looks. Levi has to try hard to keep his face blank. 

"But we're so worked up from the car ride and Master watching us," Eren says loud enough for some people to steal a quick glance at their table in question. Levi can feel his eye twitch at the unwanted attention Eren is drawing to them, even if it only lasted a small glance from the other diners. 

"You two did that yourselves. Now keep your voice down and eat. I'll decide after dinner," he gives them a smirk, "or I can work you two up even more without release." He makes his voice go lower, "make you beg for hours until you are a shriveled mess and just constantly continue to take you to the edge." Levi watches as they both shiver, Rin closing his eyes and Eren's eyes are half open, his tongue practically hanging out of his mouth. 

Levi rolls his eyes and continues to eat while the twins get a hold of themselves. Levi motions to the waiter for the check when he is done, the twins eat a little more at they watch Levi with obvious hunger. 

He pays for the meal and walks to the car, the twins following close behind. Levi quickly drives them home with no incident or fooling around. They get everything inside and upstairs to be put away. 

"Go get yourselves cleaned up and come back here," Levi commands as he starts to put the toys and things they got that day away. The twins run off and a moment later he can hear the shower start. He knows they are going to get each other worked up before they make it back. 

He pulls out the lingerie they picked out for themselves and hums, imagining them wearing the soft lace. He also pulls out the two red gem plugs and sets them to the side before putting everything else away. 

 

Levi is sitting on the bed and leaning on the headboard when the twins walk in. They stand side by side, fully nude besides the collars around their neck. They both have a dusting of red across their cheeks and their cocks are hard, begging for attention. Levi beckons them to come closer after a moment of greedily staring at their bodies. When they come into reach he lightly brushes a finger over their hardness before pulling something from the night stand. Eren whines when he sees the two cock rings Levi has in his hands. 

"Now now pup. I can't have you two making a mess before we even start." Levi slips the cock rings on each of them then leans back on against the headboard. "Come here kitten. I'm going to eat your ass while pup gets to suck my dick." They both take a big shuttering breath and climb onto the bed. Levi moves a little further down the bed so Rin can put his legs on either side of Levi's chest. He grabs his hips and pulls him back so his ass is right in Levi's face. He hums and squeezes a handful of Rin's ass, making him press back into the touch more. Levi can feel Eren crawl into bed and lay beside Levi. He hisses at the cool air as Eren pulls his aching cock out of his pants. 

Levi lightly bites Rin's ass before licking a stripe from his balls to the twitching hole. He circles the rim with his tongue, and lightly sucks. Rin moans and presses his hips back. Levi gives a low hum when he feels Eren lick from his base to the tip. Levi slowly sinks his tongue into his kittens ass, feeling it twitching around his tongue as he presses in deeper. The clean taste of his pet sending a jolt of pleasure throughout his body. He loves the thought of his pets making themselves perfect, all for him. He sucks hard, truly enjoying the feeling of the twitching hole against his mouth and tongue. 

When he feels Eren slowly sink down on his dick, taking him all the way in, Levi groans out. Eren takes things slowly, not only enjoying the feel oh his Masters weight against his tongue, or the pressure at the back of his throat, but also the little mewls from Rin as their Master works his tongue into him. When Eren slowly slides his mouth up Levi's hard dick, he hollows his cheeks and works his tongue along the length. At the tip, he swirls his tongue around the thick head and gives it a small kiss before slowly taking it into his mouth once again. Eren hasn’t had a gag reflex for years, making the task of taking all of Levi an easy task despite how thick he is. Eren takes his time to set a constant pace and slowly speeding up with each bob of his head. 

Levi thrusts his tongue in and out of Rin's sweet hole in time to Eren bobbing his head. Levi loves the torment he is putting Rin through. Levi can enjoy his time eating his pets ass all day without wanting to stop. The slower he makes it, the longer he would be able to enjoy it. 

"Ah. Master, please. It's so good- ah! Deeper," Rin manages to pant out between his moans. Levi adds a finger alongside his tongue, causing Rin to moan louder. It doesn't take long for Rin to figure out Levi is thrusting in and out of him as Eren bobs his head. "Eren, oh so good ahh- suck Master faster. Pleaseplease I need more. Ah! Master." Rin's legs start to shake when Levi adds another finger. He can feel Eren groan around his dick and start to move faster. All the different stimulations has him coming close to his release. 

"I'm close pup. Get it all in your mouth," Levi says in a rough voice. Eren bobs is head faster, focusing on giving his master the most pleasure, and Levi keeps his fingers thrusting Rin in time. Rin is a moaning mess on top of Levi, the noises he makes tips Levi over the edge and he releases into Eren's mouth with a low groan, his whole body tensing. Levi pulls his fingers out of Rin slowly, causing him to whimper at the loss. 

"Show me pup," Levi orders and sits up, rolling Rin into his back beside him. Eren opens his cum filled mouth and shows Levi. He runs a thumb over Eren's swollen red lips and says, "share with kitten now. I'm sure he would like a taste too. Right?" He looks over at Rin who eagerly nods and sits up a little. He is still breathing hard when he opens his mouth wide for Eren. They make a show of their open mouth kiss, spreading their Masters cum between them and moaning at the taste. 

"Good boy pup. Now get on your back. Your going to do one more thing for me." He quickly obeys, laying on his back in the middle of the bed with his legs spread open. "Get on top of him like you did me kitten." Rin nods and moves himself over Eren. Levi grabs the lube and coats Eren's hand in it before settling back between Eren's legs. "Open him up just a little more pup." Eren rubs Rin's hole, watching it clench before slowly putting two fingers in. 

Rin moans out and pushes his hips back. With the new angle Levi is at he can see Rin's red face with his mouth open, panting, and eyes closed in ecstasy. Levi lubes his fingers up and slides it around Eren's hole, making him gasp. Levi forces two fingers in at once. 

"Oh fuck," Eren moans and spreads his legs wider. Levi sets a fast pace that makes Eren squirm in place. Rin makes eye contact with Levi and smiles. He leans forward a little and gives a small lick to Eren dick. Eren bucks his hips up and thrusts back down onto Levi's fingers. Rin continues to give little kitten licks to the head of Eren's dick. Levi hums at the sight and leans forward enough to give Eren's hard dick a suck to the head followed by soft licks around the head. Rin joins him so their practically making out on the head of Eren's dick. 

"Master! Imma cum. Immacumletmecum. Please!" Levi kisses the head and leans back, pulling his fingers from Eren's ass. Eren whines and chokes on a sob. 

"Turn around kitten. Let me see both of your little holes." He is quick to move for Levi. Levi likes them like this when they are closer to the end, loving the view of his pets spread out before him. 

"Mm perfect pet. You two look so good like this," Levi murmurs as he lubes up the first plug. There is no way Eren can see anything but Rin, so Levi likes to do something to him first and make Eren even more of a mess waiting for his turn. 

"You did good pup," Levi says as he watches Rin's hole twitch, begging to be filled up, "Kitten will be able to take all of it now." Levi slowly sinks the plug into Rin, making him moan out in need. Eren whimpers from not knowing what Levi is doing to Rin, needing the same attention. Levi holds it half way in and reaches between them to pull off Rin's cock ring and slowly strokes the swollen dick. 

"Ahah Master. May I cum? I am so close please," Rin pants out, his body shaking. Eren places his hands on Rin's hips, gently rubbing circles into his skin. 

"When it's all the way in you can," Levi says and leans over to kiss Rin's ass. He continues to stroke Rin and slowly push the rest of the plug in. When the largest part of the plug slips in slowly he screams a form of "Master" and cums on Eren's stomach. Levi hears Eren moan too, probably from being able to see Rin's face as he came. 

"So pretty," Levi hums as he inspects the red gem in between the cheeks of Rin's ass. "Now your turn pup," he sees Eren shutters and quietly says, "yes please Master." Levi is covering the second plug in lube and watches Eren squirm, waiting for whatever Levi has to give him. He slowly pulls the cock ring off of Eren. 

"Don't cum until it's all the way in pup," Levi orders as he rubs the tip of the plug along Eren's rim. Levi knows Eren likes pain, but he always makes sure that nothing he does damages him to where it's more than just pleasurable pain. Eren is loose enough for the plug while still being tight enough for it to give that nice burn he loves. 

Eren whines and Levi can hear Rin kissing Eren. Levi uses the distraction to push the toy in slowly, but still faster than what he did with Rin. When the toy is almost all the way in Rin reaches between them and grabs Eren's dick, giving it firm strokes. Levi can tell Eren is close and trying to hold off, so instead of forcing him to wait any longer he pushes the rest of the plug in. Levi hears Eren's breath hitch and his whole body tenses up with his release. 

Levi is fascinated with the twins different reactions to cumming. Rin likes gentle and soft, while Eren likes things harder. Rin can become so loud from any kind of pleasure his voice is hoarse for the rest of the day, while Eren is not one for moaning out. 

Levi sits back a little and admires the two red gems in his pets for a moment. He maneuvers Rin to lay on his back beside Eren and he leans over Eren's body. His stomach is a mess of both Rin's and Eren's cum. Levi leans down and licks some of it up. Without swallowing it down he gives Eren an open mouth kiss. Eren moans into it and tries to follow Levi as he pulls away, but quickly falls back into the bed in exhaustion. Levi licks a little more up and also gives Rin an open mouth kiss, who just sighs in content at the mixed taste of himself, Eren, and Levi. 

Levi gets up from the bed, leaving the twins laying there. He makes his way to the bathroom to run a wash cloth under water, while also filling up a small bucket with warm water. He brings it into the room and first wipes down the cum and sweat from Eren's body, giving him a quick kiss when he is done. He dunks the washcloth into the bucket of water and also wipes down Rin's body, also giving him a small kids when he finishes. 

Levi drops the bucket and cloth back into the bathroom. When he walks back into his room he sees Eren and Rin off of the bed, Eren standing behind Rin and making him bend over. Eren looks at the jewel of Rin's plug and runs a finger over it. 

"Pretty huh pup? I got both of them in red." Levi says just loud enough for them to hear. They both look back at him and smile. 

"I like it a lot Master. It feel really nice," Rin says as he sways his ass, still leaning over the bed. Eren gently pulls on Rin's plug, making him gasp and his whole body shake. 

"Don't tease, pup. You know how fun it is to be in that position." Levi shakes his head and walks to Eren, reaching behind him to forcefully push on the plug. Eren slightly arches his back to the touch, whimpering at how sensitive it had become.

"Go get changed. Do something red and black and I'll put on my red tie." Rin straightens up and softly says, "yes Master," while Eren nods before turning to leave the room. 

"Oi pup," Eren turns and looks back at Levi. 

"Yes Master?" Levi throws the black lingerie and Eren easily catches it. He looks at Levi with a sly smile. "Would Master like to have his pets wearing these under the normal clothes?" He asks in a too innocent way. Levi hums and nods, waving his hand at him in a signal to leave. Eren bows his head down before saying, "we will be ready in a moment Master." Levi lets himself watch Eren's ass sway while he walks out of the room, loving the small glint of the red between the red cheeks. 

He decides the twins were behaving more than usual, most likely from the encouragement of play time. Going out to the club isn't the most fun he can have with the twins, staying home and playing is always the better choice. Especially when he can admire their naked bodies walking through the house, but going would be a nice little treat for them since they hardly ever go. 

Levi sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. He is not excited to see Hanji tonight, but it's kind of hard when they own the club they are going to. He always enjoys his time there, especially since he has the twins now, but there has been a lot of down sides to bringing them. Almost everyone there wants the twins for themselves, and have tried many ways to get them away from Levi. Eren is convinced that everyone wants to separate them so Levi would be free, while Rin thinks they are just jealous of Levi for being able to train them so well. 

Levi slips his red tie on, looking himself over in his mirror. He makes a few adjustments to his hair and grabs the two tags he had made at the pet store. He reads them over again and smiles. He knows the twins will love them. Especially when they get to play the next day. It will truly be fitting.

He makes his way downstairs and sees the twins by the front door, hugging each other. Rin seems to be whispering in Eren's ear while his hands are messing with the plug over the clothes. Levi can see that Eren's eyes are closed as his face is contorted with pleasure. He nods his head to whatever is being whispered to him, and grinds himself on Rin.

Levi walks up behind Rin, wrapping his hand around his throat and pull him back to his chest, taking him away from Eren. Rin gasps from surprise. They both look up at him with their lower lip jutted out into a pout.

"Don't be getting yourselves worked up now. We play there depending on my mood," Levi says in a stern voice. He lets go of Rin and takes a step back. Rin moves to where he is standing next to his brother. They both bow their heads without making eye contact as their way of apology. 

Levi pulls out the two tags and stands in front of Eren. He attaches it to the front of his collar and kisses the top of his head. He does the same for Rin and steps back to see how it looks. He has honestly never thought of pet play with these two before, but the thought of it now excites him. Being able to see them crawl around naked with only their collars on, the tag declaring them as his sitting perfectly between their collarbones. 

"It looks good. I figured I should have this on you before we went out in public," Levi says and lifts both hands up to run his fingers along both collars at once. "You two are mine and the collar shows that, but I figured you might as well have a tag to go with it." He rubs a thumb across their cheeks and they both look up with a smile. 

"Thank you Master," they say in unison. He steps back and their hands move up to touch the new addition. They turn to each other to read the other tag's engraving. "Masters puppy," and, "Masters kitten," are whispered as they read it. They both blush and turn back to Levi with even larger smiles on their faces. They each give him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to roll his eyes. 

"Follow," he commands and walks out of the house to his car. Eren sits in the front this time practically shaking with excitement. "Calm down pup," Levi says as he starts the car and drives off. 

"I can't help it. I'm just so excited cause we haven't been in so long. We get to see Armin and everyone." Levi grabs his ear and gently pulls on it. "You see Armin every day at school. And you have most days to yourself unless I have something planned. It's your choice to stay home." Eren whines at his ear being pulled and pouts. 

Rin pipes up from the back seat, "We enjoy our time most by your side Master. We are lost without you because we need you," Rin says the last part in a whisper, both of the twins bowing their head down. 

Levi ruffles Eren's hair. "You two don't need me. At least not any more. You both go to school and are fine with being home while I'm at work," Levi says in a serious tone. Eren looks up at him with a sad smile. 

"We are just able to bear doing those things Master. We still need you, no matter how much things have seemed to change," Rin says and watches Levi through the rear view mirror. "We still have bad days," Eren whispers. 

Levi shakes his head to stop his thoughts turning dark. He sighs and looks at each of them. "We get through the bad days. Not every day is bad so things are better for all of us." He taps his finger on the steering wheel. "We are almost there, no need to be so down when you two were so excited to come," Levi says a little louder, trying to change the mood of the car. 

Eren laughs and leans back in the seat to reach his hand back to Rin. "Of course Master. You also worked hard to give us pretty things. It would be shameful to you for us to waste it," Eren says in a teasing voice. Rin giggles and manages to add, "Master will be the center of attention, and they will be so jealous of us for having such a wonderful Master." 

Levi smirks before parking the car. He turns to look at both of the twins. "Be on your best behavior. Remember I already know what you two like and don't like so you don't have to remind me every time we see something new." He gives Eren a pointed look before continuing, "If I want to know then I'll ask. You know the rules so don't make me repeat them." He pulls Eren closer by his collar and kisses his four head and then does the same to Rin. He gets out of the car and walks towards a door to the side of a seemingly abandoned building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues right after chapter 1. Finally going to the club and more smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever! I finally got my internet back so i will be doing a more normal schedule. 
> 
> Also~ I didn't exactly reread this a bunch of times to find mistakes, so if there are any let me know.

The club takes discreet business very seriously. The owner, Hanji, knows how important it is for outsiders to be kept in the dark about what these distinguished people do in their spare time. The club was first opened for Erwin and Levi to help keep their kinks secret, them being friends since high school helped with that too. So, on the outside it looks like a dump like all the buildings surrounding it, but inside was a high class BDSM club. It was members only and everyone that came through the doors had full background checks, along with a medical screening for the safety of other members and staff. What is done on the inside isn't the most legal in some cases, so there are various levels of memberships people are given. 

 

Rin held the door open for Levi, when he was fully in, the twins followed, keeping a step behind and on either side of him. The trio make their way into a small room with a large reception desk on one side, tiled floors, and a few live plants as decoration. Everything is in gold or cream, giving it the look of a hotel lobby. There is one person standing behind the reception desk. The young woman is wearing a gold dress and a thick gold collar that easily passes for a necklace, on the off chance a drifter comes in. She doesn't look him in the eyes and holds out her hand for his member card. She scans it, his information is shown on a small screen on the surface of the surface of the desk. 

"Welcome Master Levi. There are three green rooms available, five blue, two yellow, eight red, and five gold. There are two auctions tonight. The first is open to all level four and up members. The second is open to all level two and up members. There is one demonstration for each room color, and you are may participate in any of them." She hands him back his member card before tapping a section of the screen. "There is one notice from Master Erwin and Master Hanji. It says they are currently at the bar and request your presence." She walks to a side door and opens it for them, bowing her head. 

"Please enjoy your evening Master Levi," She quickly says as he walks past her without a glance. While they are walking down a dark hallway that leads to the main room he mutters to the twins, "They talk too long. I don't need to know that shit." Eren replies quietly, "she is ordered to say it. Her owner requires it for all members." Rin adds in, "Master Hanji also requires it". Levi sighs because he knows they are right. Before they enter the main room he turns to them and smiles gently. 

"Be good for me and we will play all day tomorrow." He kisses them each on the lips, enjoying the light tint of red of their cheeks, before turning away and walking into a large room. There are multiple seating areas, and the walls are covered in different toys and restraints, some even being used. 

Levi gives the room a quick look before spotting Hanji and Erwin sitting in a more private booth near the bar. Levi makes his way through the room and turns towards Eren who has his head bowed down. 

"Make me my usual pup," Levi orders. Eren gives a quick, "yes Master," and rushes behind the bar to make Levi's drink. The current bartender gives Eren a dirty look and grabs onto his arm, telling him to leave. Levi rolls his eyes and reaches across the narrow bar, grabbing his hair and pulling him almost all the way across the bar, bringing their faces close. 

"You must be new here. I saw the look you had when you saw the collar. You automatically see something with a collar on and believe you are above it?" He tugs on the mans hair, making him grimace. "If anything he is above you because I own them." He lets go and wipes his hand on his pants with a look of disgust. "Don't touch what is mine you little shit." He looks to Eren who is now at his side with his drink in hand. Eren hands it to him and he takes a sip. "Perfect pup." Eren beams at the compliment and bows his head once again. 

Levi can tell the man is gritting his teeth as he glares at Levi. "You have to at least pay for it," the bartender practically growls out. Levi shrugs his shoulders while taking another sip. He turns around and calls back over his shoulder, "talk to your boss about it" 

Levi makes his way to the circle booth he saw Hanji and Erwin at earlier and sits down, Eren and Rin remain standing. "Nice of you to join us Levi," Erwin says in his polite voice. He looks at the twins and gives them a kind smile. "Armin is in one of the gold rooms. He is a little tied up right now, but I'm sure he would be happy to see the two of you." He chuckles when he sees the twins not move or respond in any way. 

"Oh Levi! Your little cuties are so well behaved as usual! All the other pets only behave when they are showing the proof of their harsh discipline, yours are all dressed up and still the perfect little pets," Hanji excitedly says as they wiggle in their chair. Erwin adds in, "they are wearing the most clothes here Levi. I know they have something on underneath that is worth showing off." Levi glares at them before turning his attention to the twins, giving them a once over and looking around the room again. Most of the other subs and slaves there barely have anything else on besides their collars, making the twins stand out. 

"I like them just fine this way. And none of them," Levi gestures to the room, "respect or trust their owners." One of the more louder slapping noises of the room draws their attention. Someone only wearing a collar is on the floor holding their cheek and sneering at the person above them. "Ah, and the owners think a good beating will make them obedient," Levi says while rolling his eyes. "The only time my pets get marks on their bodies is when we play and they want it. Not as punishment." 

"They can still visit Armin. He is allowed to play today," Erwin offhandedly mentions after a short silence. Levi looks to Erwin while keeping his face blank. "Or we can visit him together. I know how much you hate sharing," Erwin adds on, smiling knowingly at Levi. Most think Levi is just too possessive of the twins to let them out of his sight. He is quite protective of them, but really, they refuse to go anywhere without Levi. So he saves them from anxiety by ordering them to go somewhere without him.

"Might as well. The rooms at least require a higher level in membership then this main room. The gold rooms even more so," Levi says as he stands up, knocking back the rest of his drink to leave the glass on the table. "Gives us a chance to get away from these idiots."

"I designed it that way for a reason. This floor is for all members to play, and the rooms are for a higher membership. The gold rooms are after that, while also getting the friendlier auction. While the next level gets the big money auction," Hanji says in a matter of fact way. Just repeating what they have all known for years like the helpful friend they are. 

When they all stand up, a male with a four inch posture collar on walks up to Hanji, with a quick glance to their clothes he opens his mouth. "Mistress Hanji. Sir requests a moment of your time," he says then bows low. Hanji nods and turns to them. "Go have fun without me. I'll be there as soon as I deal with this. New staff always has something to say," Hanji says before walking towards the bar with the man following them. 

Levi sighs and starts to walk next to Erwin towards the gold rooms. "I have a feeling that is due to you Levi?" Erwin asks with a small smile. Levi keeps his face blank as he says in a monotone voice, "I don't know what you are talking about". Erwin shakes his head and stops in front of a gold painted door with a black number one on it. There are two doors on either side just a few feet away that says 'viewing room of gold one'. Levi knows those rooms are narrow with seats close to the two way mirror to give a good view of the main room. Levi looks to a little screen next to the door. It says there is one person in the gold room, and three out of twenty chairs are open in the viewing rooms. Levi is surprised at how many people are watching one person today, usually the most the viewing rooms get are five. 

Erwin runs his membership card through a reader and he types his password, and that four more people are joining the room. They all walk in to see Armin in the center of the room on a raised platform. His arms are tied behind his back and he is bent over a short table while his knees are on the platform floor. He is fully naked besides the pink collar around his neck and the golden ropes around his body. There is a vibrating dildo thrusting into him that is connected to a machine. He also had a vibrating wand against his hard little dick. Levi can hear him panting and moaning at every thrust the toy makes. 

When Armin hears the door open he looks up and smiles when he sees Erwin. His face is covered in tears and drool and there is a small puddle of his cum under the table. 

"Master. You brought company," Armin says breathlessly. Erwin chuckles and wipes some of the boys tears from his face. "How many times have you cummed so far baby?" He asks. Armin's body shutters when the dildo starts to thrust into him faster. 

"Three Master. Almost four. They have been good to me today Master." Erwin hums and pushes back the sweat soaked hair from his reddened face. "I'm sure you are giving them a good show. I brought Levi and his twins by to say hello." Armin closes his eyes and bows his head at Levi the best he can. "Good evening Master Levi," he says the best he can without moaning. Levi sits on a couch in the room, glancing at the twins who are still standing at the door. 

"Come," he orders them, they walk to stand in front of him. "Sit," they both kneel on the floor either side of his legs. He reaches out with one hand and pets the top of Eren's head. "How long have you had him in here like this?" Levi asks. Erwin looks at his watch as he also sits down. 

"A little over two hours now. The last time I had him do this he got off five times in three hours. I'm letting the viewers control the vibration and speed to see if it makes a difference. And of course there are a few rules to use the controls, I don't need him damaged at all." He smiles fondly at Armin. "You can take the controls for it if you want. It seems like the audience is taking things slow today." Erwin says to Levi. He looks at the control panel by the door. 

"Go get that for me kitten," Levi says while gesturing towards the tablet. Rin easily gets up and fetches it for Levi. When he has it he looks over what the level of everything currently is, most are low, more for a torturous pace than anything. He hands the device to Eren. 

"Play pup. Just don't be mean." Eren grabs the device from Levi. Eren looks to Armin and smiles wickedly. Armin whimpers when Eren moves onto the platform and is in view of the other. He whispers things to him while adjusting a few of the settings, making Armin's flushed face even redder. 

Levi looks to Erwin again, noticing he is watching Armin like a hawk. "You give the twins so much freedom, but they are still the best behaved out of any of the slaves that come here." Levi chuckles and runs his fingers through Rin's hair. "They are only good cause they are mine and I have spent a lot of time on them. I have a clear set of rules with no grey area. They know what they get as punishment and what they get as reward. I don't half ass the training." Erwin chuckles and leans back into the couch without tearing his eyes away from his pet.

"Your right. They are slaves, not toys. Even though there is a thin line between the two," Erwin says and smiles at the noises Armin is making. "Anyways," he glances at Levi. "Are you going to show off your pets with their new accessories tonight or keep it private?" Erwin asks. Levi looks down to Rin who has his eyes closed and leaning into Levi's touch. 

"I might show later. But I'll probably keep them to myself in one of the rooms." Erwin laughs, "you never do like sharing Levi." Levi glares at him. 

"You remember last year. I almost killed that guy for trying to grab at pup while I was busy with him. My pets are not toys for anyone to come and mess with." Levi sighs, "they are mine and only mine." 

Their attention it brought to Eren and Armin when he starts to chant, "I'm ganna cum," louder and louder. Levi watches Eren lean back smiling and presses one more button of the device that causes Armin to scream through his orgasm. Eren then slowly turns the settings of everything down during it so it is all off by the time he is done. 

"Your pet is good with controlling others. I'm still surprised he isn't a Dom on his own," Erwin says to Levi, still watching the now boneless Armin. Rin lets loose a giggle, covering his mouth to try to hide it. Erwin looks to him and raises an eyebrow. "What's so funny about that?" Rin keeps his head down as he answers. "The best place is being Masters pet. There is no way he would trade that for anything even if he wanted to be dominant, it's just not who he is." Levi gently tugs on his hair causing him to whine a little. 

"Don't talk to him kitten. He just wants a reaction," Levi says making Erwin laugh loudly. 

"True. I do like to see the twins when they aren't so submissive, but they would get in trouble if they did that here," Erwin says, stealing a glance at Levi who just rolls his eyes. 

"They are always like this. Even at home. Here is a little more strict because I don't want anyone getting funny ideas when they are fooling around." Levi stands up and motions towards the twins. "Come on you two." He turns and looks at Erwin. "I'm going to parade them around a little after I play, then leave," He says before he walks out with the twins behind him, he can hear Erwin laughing as the door closes all the way. 

Levi walks to the end of the hall where there is a touch pad of all the available rooms. He quickly glances through the list of each available room. None of them are perfectly ideal, but the one he thinks they all could enjoy is the second green room. 

He leads the twins down the hall to the green rooms. When the twins realize which room he picks they break out in large smiles, Eren practical shaking with excitement for what is to come. 

They enter the room and the twins patiently wait for their order. Levi makes sure to lock the door and set it as being in use before they start anything. He looks at the twins and smirks. 

"Strip," he commands and walks to the padded table in the center of the room to inspect the restraints currently attached. He scowled and moves to the wall that has the designated toys. He grabs a pair of cuffs with fur lining and attaches it to the top of the table, but pauses to look at the twins with a look of concentration. He looks at both of them up and down before moving in front of them, running his finger tips across Rin's stomach. 

"Usually when I say strip it means everything. But-" he pauses and pulls on a strap, letting it smack back onto the skin. "I like this."

They are wearing the lacy pieces from the store. It is a various straps crossing the body over lace. It goes to their waist and the garter belt straps that connect to the lace stockings covering their legs. He runs a finger over Rin's already erect dick. 

"Kitten lay in your back up here," Levi says after turning back around and patting the table. After moving onto the table, Rin places his hands above his head near the cuffs with his legs slightly spread. Levi goes to the top of the table to secure Rin's wrist with the cuffs. Rin hums happily when he feels the fur lining. 

"I'm getting off in you now kitten, and I'm going to make sure it all says inside until I say it's alright to clean up," Levi says as he brushes some hair out of Rin's face. He turns to Eren when he hears whimpers, only to see him with a broken look on his face. 

"You will get yours tomorrow, and you had it earlier today," Levi smirks at the pitiful face Eren gives him. Eren opens his mouth to say something, only to stop when Levi holds up a finger. 

"It's not like you aren't getting anything right now pup. I figured we could all play hm?" Levi motions Eren to move closer to him, chuckling at the way Eren practically skips to him in excitement, his whole demeanor from earlier gone. 

Levi grabs Eren's collar, jerking him forward to meet him in a heated kiss that has Eren's legs shaking. When Levi pulls back Eren has a dazed look and is breathing hard. 

Levi nudges Eren towards Rin and gives his ass a hard smack. "Straddle him," he orders. Eren quickly climbs onto the table and positions himself over Rin, a leg on either side of his hips. Levi rubs the slightly red spot on Eren's ass and reaches out with his other hand to tug his head back. 

"You two are so pretty like this. You've been such good boys today. I'm going to have so much fun with you," Levi purrs in Eren's ear, loud enough for Rin to hear too. They both give little needy whines as Levi steps back and walks to the wall once again. He grabs a thin chain with a small hook on one end and a leather handle on the other. He sets the chain on the table next to Rin. 

"Are you ready kitten?" He asks with a smirk. 

"Yes Master," is his instant response. He wiggles his legs wider even with Eren on top of him. Levi chuckles and grabs the lube, coating Rin's dick before giving a gentle tug to Eren's plug, letting him know it's about to be removed. He pulls it out slow enough to not hurt him but fast enough to get a gasp from his pup. He turns Eren's collar around so he has access to the ring. 

"Remember pup, don't cum. You too kitten. Not until I say you can," Levi says, pushing Eren down onto Rin's dick after lining him up. Eren lets out a deep moan while Rin gasps out at the sudden feeling. 

"M-master!" Rin yells out and pulls on his restraints. Eren makes sure to not move yet to help Rin not cum so fast, he always has been so sensitive. Levi hums and gently tugs on the plug still in Rin. 

"You ready for me kitten? I'm going to fill you up," Levi's voice comes out husky with need. Rin whimpers and nods his head, concentrating on not losing himself. Levi chuckles and slowly pulls out the plug by the gem. Rin arches his back the best he can and squeezes his eyes shut, his mouth wide open, letting out one long high pitched moan. 

"Good boy kitten," Levi murmurs, watching Rin's little hole twitch at the emptiness. Levi pulls his hardness out of his pants, sighing at the relief of it not being confined. He heavily coats himself with lube, also making sure to rub a bit more around Rin's rim. Levi nudges the head of his cock over Rin's opening, only slightly slipping the head in with each pass. 

"Please Master," Rin sobs, pulling on his restraints more. 

"Please what kitten?" Levi leers over Eren's shoulder to see Rin's already tear streaked face. Levi slips the whole head in, just to bring it out to continue rubbing. 

"Ah- please. I need Masters cock to fill me up. I need Master to use my body for Master's own pleasure," Levi smiles at Rin's answer, he is always good at trying to manipulate Levi when it comes to sex, or to just generally getting what he wants. Levi notices Eren is breathing hard, his eyes glazed over in lust.

Levi feels pride wash over him. His perfect pets in their perfect state. They would do anything he asks them to do. His pleasure, his needs, and his wants are their top priority. They can go weeks without receiving their own pleasure, even while playing everyday with Levi without any real complaint, as long as he is happy. 

Levi decides to finally push into Rin, causing him to moan out once again. As soon as he is as deep as he can manage with the new angle, he pulls out at the same slow pace. He grabs the leash that was set to the side, hooking it onto Eren's collar. He grabs onto the handle, roughly jerking it down when secured to force Eren to arch his back, keeping with the harsh pull. 

"Move pup. Make yourself feel good on kittens cock," Levi whispers into Eren's ear. He quickly nods his head, grinding his hips down, choking on his own moan. Levi speeds his thrusts faster, knowing he is just deep enough to hit Rin's prostate, judging by his screams of pleasure. 

"You are doing so good kitten. Keep showing me that pretty face and you won't have to endure the wait much longer." Levi sinks his teeth into the juncture of Eren's shoulder and neck, looking over to watch Rin's face. His mouth is wide open, letting out all moans and whimpers. His tears and sweat causing his hair to stick to his face. And his eyes glazed over in pleasure. Levi pulls back to lick over the deep indent of his teeth in Eren's skin. 

"Faster pup. I like the way kitten squeezes around my dick every time you move." Levi tugs on the leash, causing Eren to release a sigh of pleasure. Eren leans his body back a little more to relieve some of the pressure around his neck, causing Rin to hit a deeper part of him. Eren's whole both stiffens, his eyes and mouth wide open as his hand darts to his dick, holding the base of it tightly in his fist. Eren whines at the feeling, causing Levi to chuckle. 

"Got a little close there pup?" Levi asks, all he gets in reply is another whine with a small nod. Rin's loud sob catches both of their attentions. Rin is openly crying now, his moans and breathing cut off from the sobs wracking his body. 

"I'm going to cum Master. It's about to come out!" He wails, trying to pull out of the restraints. "Master, pleaseplease," he begs as another sob escapes him. Levi shakes his head and smirks down at him, continuing his harsh pace. 

"Hold it kitten. Just like pup is." Levi groans when he feels Rin's insides give his dick a hard squeeze, faltering his thrusts for a moment. "I need to get off first right?" Levi gives a harsh tug to Eren's leash, forcing his body to grind down and getting a nice moan from the twins out of it. Levi focuses of the pleasure while watching Rin's and Eren's reactions. He feels the blissful pressure of his release coming closer and closer. He presses in harder while making sure to keep a tight hold on the leash to make sure Eren is still grinding down. Levi knows Eren is still dangerously close because of the hard grip around his dick along with the heavy panting with high pitch whimpers with every movement. 

"Ah, fuck," Levi groans out. His thrusts are getting sloppier as he nears his release. "Cum for me," he orders before groaning through his release. His whole body tenses as his cum fills Rin up as deep as he can manage. As soon as the order is given Eren unclenches his hand around his dick to quickly stroke himself instead, quickly cumming even after the prolonged wait. Eren's cum coats Rin's chest in white. Rin screams through his orgasm when he fills his ass being filled, and his brother clench around his hard dick through his own release. 

They take a moment to catch their breaths, enjoying the buzzing pleasure through their entire bodies. Levi slowly pulls out of Rin, quickly grabbing his discarded plug to gently push it inside once more to keep his cum from dribbling out. Levi kisses the back of Eren's neck as he takes the leash off, then slowly trails kisses down his back. He coaxes Eren to lift his hips, making Rin's softening cock to slip out, along with a small stream of cum. Levi inverts Eren's plug back into him before walking around to the top of the table. 

"You did good kitten," Levi praises Rin, then gently kisses his face while undoing the restraints. The cuffs leave behind red lines from the struggle that Levi kisses and licks to smooth the pain. He leaves Eren laying on top of Rin for a moment while he gets one of the warmed, damp cloths from the front of the room specifically for clean up. Levi works on Eren first. Wiping the dried sweat and saliva from his back and neck. He kisses Eren right below his collar to coax him to sit up. 

"You were good pup. So good for me," Levi softly says while wiping Eren's face and chest off. Levi discards the cloth and picks Eren up bridal style to set into the couch before grabbing a fresh cloth to wipe down Eren's lower stomach and between his legs. Eren is dozing off by the time Levi is done wiping his body down. He kisses Eren on the four head before discarding the cloth in favor of a fresh one for Rin. 

"Kitten was perfect for me. I felt so good being inside my little kitten, then filling you up with my cum," Levi murmurs to Rin, enjoying the blissed out smile he gets from it as he cleans the remaining cum and sweat from his body. After discarding the cloth he picks Rin up bridal style, gently placing him on top of Eren so they can cuddle up together. 

Once the twins are settled he cleans himself off and fixes up his clothes. One more glance at the twins then stepping out into the hallway. A short walk to the end of the hallway, at the door marked 'refreshments', he uses his membership card to enter. The room is fairly simple due to how little it is actually utilized. There is a small fridge packed with water, cabinets full of healthy snack food, a sink, and a small seating area. He quickly walks to the fridge to grab three bottles of water. He opens one on the spot and guzzles down more than half. He sighs with how refreshing it is. He leaves the room and makes his way back to the twins, having to unlock the door with his own membership card. 

"Master? Where did you go? We were worried," Levi hears Eren whine from under Rin. Both green and gold eyes follow his movements across the room. He leans over and gives each of them a kiss, earning a smile from the two. 

"I got you water. Figured you two were as thirsty as I was." Levi hold out the water to them, coaxing them to sit up and take one of the bottles from his hands. They quickly down the whole bottle before standing up to stretch. Levi cringes when he hears various cracks and groans from the twin's bodies. The twins, as attentive as ever, notices it and giggle at Levi's reaction to the noise. 

"Sorry Master. But stretching like that feels good. Gets all the kinks out of our bodies from sex," Eren mutters while he leans his weight on Rin to hold both of them up. Rin wraps his arm around Eren and pouts at Levi. 

"Are we staying here for the night Master or would you like for us to go home?" Rin asks. Levi can tell that he still wants to stay and be paraded around just so they can show off how well behaved they are. Levi sighs and flicks his hand where they left their clothes. 

"Grab your clothes. I'll show everyone how perfect you two are so they will try to steal you away again," Levi purposely says with a dry tone. The twins squeal and hug on each other while jumping in place. Levi rolls his eyes at the sudden outburst and turns towards the door. He can hear them stumbling behind him to get their clothes quickly to follow him out. 

Levi quickly walks then down the main hallway and stops one of the workers of the club. He motions the twins to hand the older woman their clothes. 

"Take these, place them in the main waiting room where they can get changed before leaving," He orders before walking away. She quietly says, "yes sir," before turning to the twins. He makes sure to take note on the twins handing her everything before following him. 

"Stay close. I don't want you two disappearing on me. Hold each other's hand to not get separated too," Levi orders without looking back at them. 

"Yes Master," they reply in harmony.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi, Eren, and Rin go to Hanji's club and some drama unfolds!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update. I've been trying to decide if i should post this chapter or just scrap it. So while i was deciding i wrote other chapters that wound up following this one. SO! I'm keeping it. 
> 
> This chapter has some plot heavyness, and so will the next one. But I will write TWO happy happy chapters in exchange~

Levi leads the twins to the main room they were in earlier. It has the most people in the building around this time of night, especially right before an auction. Levi can instantly feel multiple eyes on him, and some slightly behind him at the twins. Some even stop their play to stare lustfully at the scarcely cladded twins. Levi can feel his scowl deepening as each new pair of eyes turn their way. 

He sees Hanji, Erwin, and Armin at the booth they shared earlier in the evening. He sits, motioning for the twins to remain standing right beside him so he can keep a watchful eye on them. Hanji is grinding like a mad man while taking in every detail of the twin. While Erwin has a small smirk directed at Levi. 

"I see you couldn't help but show off tonight huh Levi?" Erwin casually states, taking a sip of his drink. Levi glares at him for a second then turns to look out at the crowd of people, choosing to not reply to Erwin who is just trying to rile him up. 

It takes a young man clearing his throat next to the table for Levi to realize he is even there. All the tables occupants turn to look at the fidgeting man standing a few feet away. His eyes are on the floor, his short blond covered head is angled down in submission. 

"Good evening Master Levi. This one is here to ask a question for Mistress, if you are willing to listen," he says very timidly. Erwin and Hanji's gaze flicker to Levi, only to see his usual blank expression. 

"Speak," Levi commands after a moment of tense silence. The young man visibly flinches at Levi's harsh voice.

"Mistress would like to request Master Levi to take this one in for a short period of time for any type of training," he rushes out, refusing to glance up to see Levi's expression. Even when Levi lets out a drawn out sigh. 

"Why would your Mistress request this of me?" Levi asks. He turns his head to scan the crowd for who this guy belongs to. 

"Mistress is envious of Master Levi's slaves. Mistress wishes for perfection in her ownership," the young mans body slowly deflates as the silence presses down on them. Losing any hope that Levi might take him on his offer when none other has been accepted before. Levi notes a woman on the opposite side of the room who's attention is brought to his table after every few seconds. 

"No," Is his flat reply. He notices the question of -why- is on the tip of the young man's tongue before Levi is interrupting again. "I do not take other slaves just because they have a shitty owner," he sighs and looks at the young man. "If she isn't happy with you, you aren't happy with her. You would be perfect for her if you both worked at it. Find someone else kid. The auction is always a good place to start," Levi leans back and watches him process everything he just said. His attention is grabbed by a slight movement from the twins, at his watchful stare the twins smile shyly at him while moving a little closer together. 

"Mind if I borrow Armin, Erwin?" Levi asks after some internal debate. Erwin looks at him quizzically, and Armin jumps a little at his name being said. 

"I don't mind. I trust you with him," Erwin replies, still watching Levi's face for any sort of hint about what's going on. Levi nods and stands up. 

"Follow me you four. Erwin, I'll be right back." Levi says before walking off for the hallway him and the twins were in earlier. He quickly glances behind him to keep track of the four that are following him, happy they are all directly behind him. 

He slides his member card into the scanner for the refreshments room, happy no one else is there. He walks in and picks up the inside panel by the door to tap through the settings. He locks the room down so only Hanji, who always has access to every room regardless of the settings, Erwin, and himself can enter. Then sets up the cameras to project onto the screen. Then finally he turns up the temperature a little, due to all four of them being with hardly any clothing. When that is done he looks up and notices they are just watching him, waiting for their next order. He inwardly smiles, pets are so good to him. 

"Sit," Levi orders as he walks to stand in front of the couch where the four settle down in. He turns the panel around to show them that it is connected to the cameras in the room. 

"I'll be holding onto this. Only a select few can enter. This is not a play time. You are here to help the kid out," he gestures to the young man sitting at the end of the couch. "Tell him about both auctions. Talk about pros and cons of anything that comes up. You've done this before. I will be back in 30 minutes unless I see funny shit happening. Are we clear?" The twins slightly bow their heads down in respect and understanding while Armin and the other young man bow their heads completely. 

"Yes Master. We eagerly wait for your return," Eren says. Rin adds on, "Master will receive any information that we know should be brought to your attention." Levi nods and is about to leave when he notices the worried look on the timid male. He steps directly in front of him and forces his face up with his index finger. 

"Don't worry. These three are good at keeping secrets. I can tell you are really new to this life in some way and need help. Ask them anything, tell them anything. I won't be listening in, just watching to make sure my pets are safe," He says while forcing the young man to keep eye contact. Levi holds him in place until he receives a small nod of confirmation. 

"Remember, 30 minutes, and I'll be watching." He steps back and makes quick eye contact with Armin, Eren, and Rin before walking to the door. Levi makes sure the panel is good. With one last glance he looks at the twins who are smiling at him while holding hands. He nods and closes the door behind him. Double checking to make sure it's locked. 

 

When he is sitting down with Hanji and Erwin once again he slides the panel from the room across the table. They have their eyes glued to it as soon as they figure out where it's from. They don't need to ask him what he left them in that room alone for. He has done these 'save' missions since the club opened up. 

"Who does this one belong to?" Hanji asks, glancing around the room, trying to find a hint. Levi shrugs and sips from his drink, not taking his eyes off the screen between them. 

"It doesn't matter who. The kid is new. You can see it with every mannerism. He hasn't had a good start either. I can't tell if he was forced or dropped into the wrong owners lap." Levi's eyes follow Eren's movements on the screen, draping himself over Rin in a more protective way as they turn to the nervous kid. 

"You are such a big help to this place Levi. I have set up a lot of different systems to try to weed out the bad people but it's hard when I can't follow them home," Hanji laughs, leaning back into their seat, "well I could. But it could get me into serious trouble." They crack up laughing again. Levi sighs and makes brief eye contact with Erwin. 

"You do help a lot. Especially since the twins have been with you. It's good though," Erwin reiterates what Hanji is saying. Levi keeps his eyes fixed onto the screen, watching the four of them talking normally now that some time has passed. 

Levi doesn't help these people for himself, the club, or even the individuals. He does it for the twins, and before that it was just a way to keep busy and still meddle with the underground. The twins came from a bad place, giving them sympathy for those who are experiencing the same thing. 

Levi chides himself for his thoughts almost turning dark. He sighs and looks at the time. Only 10 minutes has passed since he left the room. The video feed shows the four of them just talking, and Eren motioning a lot with his hands. 

"I suggested he should go to the auctions. It is a good place to get picked up if he isn't confident in finding someone himself," Levi tells Erwin who nods in agreement. Levi watches as Eren manages to slide Rin into his lap instead and start playing with his hair with one hand and their fingers laced with the other. 

"Your smiling Levi," Erwin mentions, taking a sip of his drink to hide his smug grin. Levi's head snaps up and glares daggers at Erwin. Movement on the camera stops whatever Levi is about to say. The young man is standing up and pacing the room, watching the floor in concentration. 

"In any case, I will set something up for him if he requires it. There are rooms available here for those who don't get picked up at the late auction." Hanji says, standing up from the booth. "I'm going to see how the first one is doing, it should be about over." They say as they walk away from the two. Erwin nods while Levi chooses to ignore them. Instead he is glancing at the clock. It's only been 15 minutes so far. Another 10 and he will start making his way to them. 

Levi watches Eren cradle a sleepy Rin in his arms, both curled up at the end of the couch. Levi couldn't tear his eyes away from them, even when Erwin tells him they should get going because it's already been 20 minutes. It won't take them that long to get there, but there is always a chance they could get stopped on the way for whatever reason. Levi starts to stand up when he sees fast movement on the little screen. He pauses and watches it closely. The young man is kneeling on the floor, his face angled to the floor with his hands holding the back of his neck.

"What is it?" Levi hers Erwin come up behind him to look over his shoulder at the screen. Levi doesn't acknowledge the question, too transfixed on the screen. Armin is standing between the twins and the kneeling stranger, his face scrunched up in anger. Rin is still on Eren's lap, but their faces are pressed into each others neck and their arms wrapped around one another. 

Levi shoves the panel into Erwin's hands before rushing off to the room. He can hear Erwin calling out to him while rushing after him. When Levi actually reached the door he has a hard time swiping his card in the reader with how bad his hands are shaking. 

When the door finally opens he rushes straight to the twins. They both look up to him when they hear his entrance with tears in their eyes. They open their arms to him when he is within reach. He has them in his arms and kisses both of their faces. 

"Mastermastermaster," they both mutter out, clinging onto him and each other. Levi rubs small circles into their backs, soothing them the best he can. Levi hears Erwin walk in, locking the door back up behind him. Levi looks up from the twins to watch Erwin step in front of Armin, nudging him back more. Levi kisses the twins a few more time while cupping their faces. He slowly pulls away from them, gently pushing them back into the couch and into each other. They both watch him with wide eyes but lets him step back. 

"Explain," Levi commands to the young man curled into himself on the floor. Levi stands next to Erwin, blocking the stranger from their pets. Levi steps forward when there is no answer, about to unleash his anger on the small form when Armin speaks up from behind him. 

"Um Sir," Armin says timidly. Armin knows to some extent how Levi reacts to anger. Especially if it concerns the twins. Levi's attention is turned to Armin, his body still tense but cooling his expression as to not scare him. Erwin doesn't look back, his cold blue eyes trained solely on the young man on the floor. 

"He is not a direct threat. But he should not be left to go back to his Mistress. He has given out too much information for them to keep him alive," Armin says with a little more confidence from having Levi's attention and him not directing any of the anger towards him. 

"Be a little more specific baby. Tell me what you know," Erwin says to Armin in a calm voice, not turning around to look at him. Armin fidgets under Levi's intense eyes. 

"We were talking normally. Told him about the auctions and how this community focuses of the safety of everyone. He told us some of his concerns about his home life and we talked through them." Armin sighs and looks at the floor. "When he mentioned something about 'the group' it threw us off, no one really talks like that in the community. When we asked about it he broke down crying. He said he didn't want to and it was a direct order from the group. When asked what group he was talking about he kneeled down and whispered the Titans," Armin keeps his face bowed towards the ground, not wanting to see the anger from Levi and the fear from the twins. 

"Shit," Erwin mutters. Levi turns to the twins in concern. They are huddled back up together, hiding their faces in the others neck. Sighing, Levi walks to the young man still on the floor and grabs a handful of his hair, tilting his head up to see his tear soaked face.

"Explain yourself. Now," Levi growls out. The young man quickly nods his head the best he can, encouraging Levi to let go of the blond locks. He sits back on his heals and looks up at all of them.

"My name is Mylius and I am one of the slaves of the group known as Titan." He bows his head down, fresh tears spilling from his eyes. "I do not know any of the inside workings, I don’t even know Mistress's true name. Only that I was to approach Levi, somehow convince you to take me into your home, and to send out any kind of information I can on both Eren's." He takes a shuttering breath, curling into himself a little more.

"Master," Levi hears whispered behind him. He turns around to see both twins looking at him. "Don't hurt him," Rin whispers, looking at Levi pleasingly. Eren pulls run closer to where they are skin to skin. 

"He is not important to them. He will be killed if he doesn't come with us," Eren says. Erwin glances back a moment to glance at Eren with his eyebrow raised. 

"How do you know that?" Erwin asks, his attention quickly turns back to the young man that stands up from the ground. 

"This is why," the blond says while slipping off the buttoned up shirt he has on. He faces away from everyone to show them his back. Armin gasps and covers his mouth with his hands in shock. Levi and Erwin stare speechless. His entire back is filled with lines of scars, most likely by a whip. He also lifts up one leg at a time to show the bottoms of his feet. 

"Why show the bottoms of your feet?" Erwin asks after a moment of tense silence. The twins rearrange themselves to left up their right leg, showing the bottom of their feet. On the arch of their food is the letter 'T' branded into the skin with a series of numbers making up the letter. 

"This slave brand shows importance. Meaning Mylius can be disposed of easily without a second thought if he returns," Eren clarifies. Mylius turns back around and faces them once again with his eyes on the ground. 

"I am just following orders," Mylius clutches his shirt to his chest. At Levi's second glance he can tell the young man is very malnourished. His bones very prominent and has very little muscle. 

"Rin, Eren." Levi calls their attention. Both set of eyes instantly lock onto him. "What do you two want to do?" Levi asks them, keeping eye contact the whole time. 

"Say we are taking him," Eren states. "And leave him in Hanji's care while feeding false information," Rin adds on. Both keeping unwavering eye contact. Levi nods and turns to Erwin. 

"Stay here with the twins and call Hanji. I'm going to let his owner know I'm going to train him." Erwin nods and pulls his phone out to make the call. Mylius pulls his shirt back on, making sure to wipe any traces of tears from his face. He bows to Levi. 

"Thank you so much for your kindness. I will follow any orders you give me," Mylius quietly says. Levi starts towards the door while motioning the young man to follow him. He takes a few steps in Levi's direction before being slammed into the ground by two pairs of hands. 

"What are you two doing?" Levi asks, watching as the twins hold the young man down and patting his body. 

"We have to make sure he doesn't have any kind of recording or tracking device. This whole thing will be pointless if he does. He doesn't have much on so it'll be easy for us to find," Eren while holding Mylius hands above his head. Rin runs his hands over every inch of his body, not wanting to miss anything. 

"We had one on is at all times. But He's good. There are no obvious ways he could be tracked or recorded," Rin informs Levi, who nods in acknowledgement. Eren releases Mylius and stands next to Rin. They weave their fingers together and lean on one another for support. 

"We are sorry Master," they say in unison. Mylius stands up and keeps his eyes fixed into the floor. Levi nods in understanding, heading towards the door once more. 

"I won't be long. After this is settled I will have him brought to Hanji and see where to put him." Levi glances to Mylius. "Take me to your Mistress," he orders. Mylius nods and follows Levi out of the door.

 

The talk with Mylius owner was very brief. Levi said he would take the boy and he was given permission to do anything and everything to him, no limits with how far he could go. She gave him a card that only had a phone number on it, saying to contact her whenever Levi was done. It was easy, no kind of deal, no specifics, not even a glance in the slaves direction. 

Levi sighs and walks towards the back of the club with Mylius following right behind. If Hanji was still near where the auctions are held, then they should still be supervising the 'employees only' area. Sure enough, Levi heard Hanji's manic laughter as soon as he passed the closed off section. He followed the noise to his destination. 

Hanji was sitting at their open desk that is filled with papers in no proper order. Hanji is leaning back in their seat, the phone pressed to their ear. On sight of Levi they stand up to make their way to him. 

"Yup he just showed up with him. I'll keep him out of sight," a pause then high pitched laughter, "yeah yeah I will remember. No worries. You can trust me," they hang up and lean their hip on the desk, causing some papers to flutter to the ground. Levi scowled at the mess surrounding the desk. 

"I'm all caught up on what's going on. It will stay completely hush hush," Hanji giggles, "I'll have him clean or something, maybe use him in the dark room. That is always a fun place for the new kids." Levi holds up a hand to cut their rambling off. 

"Just keep him here out of public eye. Feed him fatty food and let out some fake ass shit for him to report back with. Anything but the facts is fine." Levi starts to walk off but steals a look at the young man one last time. "You'll be fine. Pick up any training you can get incase you have to go back to show progress." Levi walks out of the employee only section without a second glance back. 

 

When he makes it back to the twins, Levi is happy to see them both talking animatedly with Armin. Erwin is standing by the door watching over them. 

"That was fast," Erwin commented. Levi sighs and nods his head. Levi doesn't say anything at first, just watching the twins with big smiles on their faces. "Well?" Levi's attention is snapped back to Erwin with that question. 

"Nothing. She handed him over very easily. Wasn't specific about anything. Then I took him to Hanji. It was simple," Levi informs the larger man. Erwin hums, his eyebrows scrunched in thought. 

"Come on pets. We're going home. You two need rest for tomorrow," Levi says, not being able to hide the sly smile that creeps onto his face. The twins giggle at the deep blush Armin has and the high arches of Erwin's eyebrows. 

"Yes master," they say in unison, practically skipping to him in their excitement. Armin follows behind to be at Erwin's side. 

"See you around," Levi calls out to Erwin while leading the twins out the door with out giving Erwin the chance to reply. 

Levi quickly makes it down the hallway and towards the entrance without anyone bothering them. Levi sighs in relief when he finds the redressing room to be empty. 

This room is for the members and their partner to look more like the general population before actually stepping outside. There are small fridges filled with warm or cold towels to clean up anything missed while inside. Some extra water. And a small vanity with an assortment of makeup to cover any bruises, love bites, or restraint imprints that are noticeable even with clothing on. 

Levi watches them dress themselves. They are obviously putting a show for him, bending down extra far to show off their jeweled plugs, running their hands seductively down their chests to smooth their shirt out, and getting too close to each other to fix each other's hair. 

Levi can feel arousal creep into his body from the twins behavior. He takes a deep breath in to calm himself down. It soon becomes a pointless task when the twins start to give each other small kisses. Levi steps up and separates them when the kiss becomes a little more heated, knowing he doesn't have enough will power to go through it at that moment. 

"We're leaving," Levi orders, quickly ushering them out the changing room and into the front lobby. Eren tries to hide his laughter by bowing his head down. Rin's face is a deep red. 

"You two get so caught up in your little show that you forget we were actually doing something," Levi chuckles when he notices both of their reactions. He still has a soft smile on his face when he passes the front receptionist who calls out "have a good evening Master" which he ignores in favor of walking out with the twins. 

 

When they make it back home Levi is sitting comfortably in the living room with the twins standing in front of him. He has one arm resting on the back of the couch, his legs spread out, and a smug smirk on his face. 

"Strip" he commands them. They obey as fast as possible, soon their clothes are folded neatly next to the couch. They stand waiting their next order. 

Levi takes his time admitting their bodies. The smug look on his face becomes more prominent when he notices both of them becoming hard just from being watched. 

"You can continue from where you left off at the club," he smirks, "we can see who can last the longest this time around." Levi chuckles when the determined look crosses both of their faces. He holds up one finger, "but there will be nothing from me. I'm just going to watch from here." Rin's blush goes deeper while Eren just nods, smiling because he thinks his chance to win became a little higher. 

Levi leans back further into the couch, while still keeping a large presence in the room. The twins shyly turn to each other, make eye contact, and slowly lean into each other to lightly kiss. It took Levi a while for the twins to be comfortable with him watching them be together like this. But Levi understood, being forced to do something so others could pay to watch and even participate would have anyone not too keen on doing it on your own. 

Rin softly moans from the heated kiss, pulling Levi from his thoughts. Rin's arms are wrapped around Eren's neck, while Eren is holding Rin's hips against his own to have their hardening cocks pressed together. Eren's hands wonder to Rin's ass, gently massaging the cheeks and causing the plug to slightly move. Rin breaks the kiss, breathing slightly harder than before, to kiss his way down his brothers neck. Sucking little red marks into the tanned skin. Eren sighs at the contact, grinding his hips more into Rin. Eren's attention pinpoints to Levi when he moves his hand to rest on his upper thigh, oh so close to his own growing erection. Eren's body visibly shutters, Levi can even see his pupils displaying in arousal from the couch. 

Rin bites down hard on the juncture of Eren's neck and shoulder , causing him to arch his back, his mouth open in a silent moan. His eyes flutter closed when Rin lets go and sucks on the teeth imprints he left behind. 

Levi runs the tip of his fingers over the bulge in his pants, sending little sparks of pleasure throughout his body. He doesn't plan to take himself out to stroke himself to orgasm. He already had his fun today, and he didn't order them to get each other off for his own pleasure. He truly enjoys watching without getting anything out of it. He also knows that if he pulls himself out to touch himself the twins will do things for him instead of each other. 

Rin slowly pulls the plug out of Eren, quickly glancing to Levi in case there were any complaints. When Levi gives no indication that it is something he wouldn't want, Rin continues to drop the plug on to the wooden floors, quickly bringing his attention back to Eren. Their mouths connect once again in a heated kiss, both grinding into each other. Eren gently pulls part of Rin's plug out, only to thrust it back in again. Rin moans out, the plug instantly hitting the good spot inside of him. 

Rin takes a small step back, surprising both Eren and Levi who look at him with confusion for the sudden halt. He ignores the looks in favor of twisting Eren around to fully face Levi and step up behind him. He starts to pepper kisses and nips to the other side of Eren's neck, watching Levi over Eren's shoulder. 

"Master," Rin purrs, "would you mind giving me the lube?" He asks. Levi smiles, standing up to retrieve the bottle of lube in the side table. He hands it over to Rin before sitting back into the couch. This time with his legs crossed and his elbows on his knees, his chin resting in his hands. 

"Thank you very much Master," Rin says, pouring a small amount into his hand to rub into the head of his own dick. 

"Eren. I'm putting it in now," Rin whispers in his ear. He slowly slips the head of his cock past the ring of tight muscle. Rin clenches his eyes closed, focusing on controlling his impending orgasm. When he is fully sheathed inside of Eren, he lets out a low groan. Keeping still till his composure is back in check before he looks back up to Levi. 

Levi shifts in spot, his hard dick being constricted in his pants. When the golden eyes finally locks back onto him he lets out a shaky breath. Green eyes are glazed over, only cracked open ever since Rin pushed into him. 

"Eren," Rin murmurs in his ear, "you are so warm and soft inside." He starts a slow, grinding pace with his thrusts. Rin's whole body shutters as he tries to hold back his moans. "I can still feel my cum from earlier coating your insid-" his breath hitches when Eren clenches around him. He speeds his thrusts just a little, moaning at the wonderful feeling. Eren arches his back so each of Rin's thrusts directly hit his prostate, loving the feeling of each thrust. 

"Oh Rin," Eren groans out, his hand reaching for his own hard cock. "Master is watching us so closely. You think he is enjoying himself? Watching you fuck me right in front of him?" His breath hitches when Rin does a particularly hard thrust into him. Rin focuses on keeping even thrusts, letting himself moan from the pleasure each thrust gives. 

"I'm so close. I'm going to cum inside of you again, but cum after me Kay? I wanna do something when I'm done," Rin manages to get out between his pants and moans. Eren quickly nods, stopping the movement of his hand over his cock in favor of squeezing the bottom to delay his orgasm. 

Levis whole body shutters with arousal when he sees them completely immersed in each other. They are being both incredibly sexy and adorable at the same time. Their movements and faces betraying how tired they really are, but their bodies are ready at any moment to fulfill their desires. 

"Oh fuck Rin. I'm so close, please cum inside me," Eren pants out. Rin clenches his eyes shut, each breath he takes coming out in a moan. "You can cum for me Rin. I want you to fill my ass up with-" a low groan rips through his chest when Rin does this hardest thrust yet, right where is feels the best, as he cums inside. Rin tried to stifle his scream by biting down into Eren's shoulder as his body shutters in pleasure. 

"Don't cum. Don't cum yet Eren," Rin repeats over and over again at the end of his orgasm. Eren just nods his head, not being able to answer which his jaw clenched as it is. 

Rin coaxes Eren to lie on his back, his head just a few short feet from their Master. Rin is still breathing hard when he bends Eren's lower body up by his knees. Rin kneels behind Eren, and when his ass is fully in the air, his legs spread wide open, and his dick inches from his face, Rin quickly ducks his head between Eren's cheeks. 

"Oh god," Eren groans out. His hands reaching for the back of his knees to hold himself up. Rin plunges his tongue into his brothers ass and sucks out his own cum, still warm from Eren's body. Rin hums from the taste of himself, causing Eren's breath to quicken even more. 

"Get off with my tongue inside of you Eren, I just wanted to eat you out when you finally came," Rin says after slightly lifting his head up, only to go right back down. At the angle they are at the twins can hold eye contact, but Eren decides to look up at his Master. 

"Oh Master. I-imma cum," Eren whimpers when he makes eye contact with Levi's piercing stare. Levi nearly smirks down on him. Rin uses this chance to spread Eren's cheeks open further with his hand, and uses his thumbs to plunge inside to spread him open. 

Eren's whole body tenses up and his mouth wide open in a silent scream when his orgasm unexpectedly rolls through him. Rin gently laps at the twitching hole throughout Eren's release, watching the white ropes cover his brothers face. He then gently unravels his brothers body back down to where he is laying flat once more so he can lick his face clean. 

"I can carry both of you to your room or my room, whichever you prefer tonight," Levi stands from the couch with a smile plastered on his face, unable to hide it. Rin looks up at him, tired and blissed out. 

"Your room please Master. We would like to cuddle,"Rin says, standing up on shaky legs. Levi nods and bends down to scoop Eren off the floor, still slightly kneeling so Rin can climb onto his back, wrapping his legs around Levi's waist and arms around his neck. 

"Ready kitten?" Levi asks while making slight adjustments to his hold on Eren. 

"Yes Master. We are quite tired from today's events, so we will sleep right away," Rin says while Levi carries both of them up the stairs. Half way up Levi looks down at Eren and notices he is completely asleep. Levi chuckles at the sight of Eren's slightly opened mouth. 

When Levi makes it to his room with the twins, he lets Rin off his back first. He moves to pull the blankets down enough for Levi to lay Eren down on one side of the king size bed. 

"Decide who is middle tonight while I get a cloth for the two of you to get somewhat clean." Levi walks into the connected bathroom to warm a few cloths, he hates for them to sleep without showering first, but he knows they are all too worn out to make the effort. So the warm damp rag will do. 

Levi smiles when he notices there is only room for him in the center of the bed, where they like him to sleep the most. He quickly gets to work wiping Eren's body down, any place that was dirtied from sex, before moving on to Rin with a different cloth. 

"Thank you Master," Rin mumbles, already half asleep and practically purring from the gentle strokes Levi is giving him. 

"I enjoy this. Really I should be doing more for you two in this situation," Levis voice softens at the end of his sentence, causing Rin to look up at him with worry. 

"Master is perfect. The best we could ever dream of having the privilege of experiencing. If we wanted more, we would have already told you," Rin smiles when he notices Levis face relaxing once again. Rin hums and rolls to his side, patting the empty space. "It's time for sleep Master," Rin manages to get out in his sleepy daze. 

Levi softly laughs at how cute his pet is while standing up to take his clothes off. He climbs between them, pulling the blanket up. He is instantly surrounded by two warm bodies. Rin cuddling up on one side, close to sleep. While Eren, even asleep, clings to his other side. 

"Good night pets," Levi mutters into the darkness of the room. He is met by soft breathing and a quiet hum from Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only read through it once, so sorry for any silly mistakes!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading~  
> Comments and the likes are much appreciated <3


	4. The not so distant past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little bit of cuddles, fun, and sex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so bad. It's ok to be mad. 2016 last I put something up. I am super sorry. A lot of stupid life crap happened, but now I'm back! With big plans! That i can hopefully keep up with! I am going add more to this story whenever i can think of stuff for it, I have some ideas I'm messing with, but I never had a real plan on where I wanted it to go. 
> 
> But please enjoy this new chapter! 
> 
> This is set in the past!

Levi lays in bed with Eren and Rin on either side of him. Usually, as soon as he wakes up he goes through his daily routine, but today is the one day a week the twins do as they like. It's their free day in a way. They will still follow any and all orders given to them simply because of what they are to Levi, but Levi tries to never give orders on Sundays. The possibility is still always there to happen if Levi feels the need.

The free day was added to both Rin and Eren's contracts the second month Levi had them as anything other than house mates. Levi insisted they have a complete day to themselves, which of course the twins instantly refused. So it was modified in a way that it was still a free day, but Levi still had full control like any other day. In the contract it was worded along the lines of "Levi requires every Sunday to be dedicated to rewarding Eren and Rin for their hard work throughout the week." Over time they grew confrontable with being spoiled by Levi every Sunday, and use it to their full advantage.

This Sunday Levi was somehow convinced to stay in bed after waking up with the twins for cuddling. He doesn't mind cuddling with them, but even after so long with them he isn't completely used to it. 

"Mm Master smells so nice," Eren whispers, nuzzling into Levis neck. Rin giggles on the other side of him, wiggling around to try to get closer to him even when he is flushed against his side. 

"You two are too hot," Levi sighs out. His body normally runs cold, but two hot bodies on either side of him has him burning up. They both giggle, pressing into him a little more. 

Eren freezes a moment, looking deep in thought. After a few moments of silence he wraps his arms around Levi and flips Levi ontop of him, chest to chest. Rin uses this opportunity to move into the middle of the bed where Levi once was. Levi is then quickly arranged to be held by both eren and Rin while most of his body is exposed to the cool air. 

Levi grumbles and struggles a little during all the moving but he sighs in relief when his body cools down. Levi looks up at Eren to glare only to see a smug smile on his face while Rin is giggling. 

"Isn't this better Master? You won't be so hot from us but we still get to cuddle," Rin excitedly exclaims. Eren brushes a few strands of hair from Levis face, the smugness gone, only to be replaced with the worshiping look he frequently gets. Levi sighs and wiggles a little lower to have his head resting on Eren's chest and his body draped across the two of them. 

"It's not bad. I am thinking its time for breakfast though," Levi glances to the alarm clock on the nightstand beside the bed "well more like lunch now." Rin wiggles in place.

"I also need to potty," Rin mutters. Eren laughs, jostling Levi. 

"Fine fine. I'll start lunch, Rin uses the bathroom, and Master can get clean. Sound good?" Eren asks, moving Levi completely onto Rin to stand and stretch. 

"Sounds fine. But we are all showering after lunch. We didn't wash properly last night." Levi grumbles out while rolling off of Rin to also stand up. 

 

After a lunch of sandwiches and a nice shower filled with gentle hands and soft kisses, Levi finds himself sitting in the couch with the twins sharing his lap for a pillow. Some romance movie was on the tv that Levi wasn't paying attention to, but the twins were intensely watching. 

Levi used this time to play with their hair. He would run his fingers through the thick brown strands. Twist and giving a few little tugs. Scratching and massaging. He found himself completely zoned out while playing with their hair. It took him some time to notice the soft breathing of the two, already in a deep sleep. He looks up at the tv and notices the movie has ended long ago, some action movie taking its place. 

His silent laugh at himself shakes his body. He leans his head back into the couch. He decides it's self reflection time. All for completely zoning out while playing with his pets hair. 

"Nn Master?" Levi quickly looks down to see Rin looking up at him, just waking up. Levi smiles at him and cups his cheek. 

"Good morning kitten," Levi whispers. Rin giggles and sits up, kneeling next to Levi. 

"You playing with our hair made us fall asleep. It felt nice," Rin mutters as he leans his head against Levis shoulder. "We are so happy Master found us again. We were so close to the end of our lives," Levi puts his arm around Rin and brings him closer to his side. 

"It wasn't soon enough." Levi murmurs. Levi looks down when he hears Eren chuckle. 

"None of us was ready before the time you found us. You still had your partner and we were very bitter. You found us right before the point of no return and that is what matters." Eren says after rolling onto his back. Levi frowns down at him. 

"You were barely living. Hollow shells of what you should have been." For the past year and a half he has regretted not finding them sooner. He doesn't even know the full story of what they went through, and he refused to make them tell him. He knows when they are ready they will come to him. 

Eren and Rin silently look at each other for a few moments before reaching out for each other, holding hands. After a few deep breaths they turn their attention back to Levi. 

"We truly love Master." They say at the same time. Levi gets a shock through his system, his eyes slightly widening, darting between the near identical brothers. 

"We won't say it again if it troubles Master of course." Rin is quick to say. Levi notices them gripping each other harder. 

"It will never change that our sole purpose is to serve Master either. You are our Master. Our savior. We worship our Master," Eren says, gradually turning into a whisper. Levi lets out a breath of air, close to a laugh. 

"Sit properly here," Levi commands, pointing to the floor right in front of him. The twins are quick to move to kneel in front of him, shoulder to shoulder, and their heads bowed low. Levi moves forward to the edge of the couch, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, with hands folded under his chin. 

"Look at me," Levi says softly. They slowly lift their heads up to look at him. He keeps his face impassive, but he is sure his voice betrays his feelings. 

"Why did I put those collars on you?" Levi asks them. They look up at him with confusion. 

"To show we belong to you," Eren hesitates to say. Both furrow their brows in thought. Levi shrugs.

"I could have put less expensive one on you. Or done it right after I got my hands on you, while you were still easy to manipulate." He pauses to look both of their eyes. 

"When I took you two in I was not planning on owning either of you, I was just going to be a caretaker until you wanted to leave." Levi runs his hands over his face and sighs. 

"Keeping you two in this kind of life is not what I wanted. Even if what we do is completely different than what you went through. It still has the same properties and-" he is cut off by the twins gentle touch on his arms. 

"We understand Master," Rin says quietly. Eren nods his head. 

"We picked Master to own us. We decided when we were in our right mind, and Rin and I talked about it for a few months before we talked to you a about it." Eren says louder than Rin. 

"Also," Rin cuts in. "Not only do we as individuals have a contract with Master, we have a joint contract as well. You have a complete understanding of every little boundaries we have." 

Eren and Rin lean forward, resting their four heads on Levis knee. Levi runs his fingers through the soft strands of their hair. 

"Alright you two." Levi gently tugs their hair, making them look up at him. He softly kisses them. 

"I love both of you," Levi whispers. Eren and Rin beam up at him. 

"I love you too Master," they say in harmony. They smile radiantly up at Levi with obvious tears in their eyes. Levi brushes off a stray tear that manages to fall from Rin's face before standing up and start making his way to the kitchen. 

"Decide what you two want to do before dinner, I'm going to make myself some tea," Levi says with out looking back. It'll give them enough time to figure out what they want to do for the next few hours before dinner preparations should be started, and dissipate the heavy topic they somehow got on. 

By the time Levi's kettle is whistling and he is pouring the water into his mug over the tea bag he hears a shuffling of feet coming towards him from the living room. Levi turns towards the twins and leans against the counter. 

"So what have you two decided?" Levi asks. They fidget in front of him with their heads lowered. After a few moments of silence Eren nudges Rin with his elbow, earning himself a glare. Rin takes a small step forward and finally looks up to Levi. 

"We would like to build a fort out of blankets and stuff like in the movie earlier and watch more movies while under it," Rin rushes out so fast it's almost a jumbled mess at the end. Eren puts an arm around Rin's shoulder and they both look at Levi, pleading with their big round eyes. 

"Sure we can do that. It is both of yours day after all. Do you want it in the living room?" Levi asks, a fond smile breaking through his cold facade when the twins eyes light up with joy. 

"Yes Master, the living room will be perfect! Thank you Master," the twins exclaim before running off. Levi chuckles to himself and discard the tea bag in his cup. A fort isn't the most exciting thing he would have thought of them wanting, but they do seem to want the day to be a little more focused on relaxing than anything else. 

After putting a little bit of honey in his tea he takes his first sip while walking to the living room to already see piles of blankets and pillows stacked beside the couch. He is slightly unsatisfied with his tea, the twins somehow learned to make it better than him, and he knows they make it exactly like he does. He is the one that taught them after all. 

His attention is drawn to the twins stumbling down the stairs, both of their arms piled high with more blankets and pillows. It is all dumped on top of the pile next to the couch and they stand there and contemplate the pile for a moment. Both have red tinted cheeks from running up and down the stairs and their eyes sparkle with their excitement. They turn to each other and smile, yelling "more!" At the same time before rushing back upstairs together. Levi chuckles and settles down in the love seat that is already pushed to the side of the room, and in perfect view of the twins little project. 

 

After an hour of slowly sipping his tea and watching the twins fumble around to put up their fort it was finally finished. They looked to Levi with their redeem cheeks and bright smiles when they finally declared that it was time to go in, and Levi just couldn't stop the smile from slipping on his face. 

The inside was nice and cozy, a large pile of pillows were stacked against the foot of the couch, creating a good place to lay but still be propped up enough to see the tv, and the sheets above was just high enough that it wouldn't brush the top of their heads when they kneeled. The strings of white Christmas lights added to the sides of the fort gave the inside a warm glow. 

Levi got comfortable in the middle of all the pillows while the twins fussed to themselves over what movie to put on. He was glad they rigged everything so the tv was still completely visible, but still apart of the nice closed off feeling of the fort. 

The twins finally decide on a movie and start it up. They move a little closer to him but pause before settling down next to him. Levi raises an eye brow in question. Rin fidgets a bit under Levi's stare, and it's only after a few moments before Eren clears his throat.

"We were wondering if it would be alright if we were all naked while we cuddle?" Eren finally asks. Levi shrugs and sits up enough to start removing his shirt. He never minds being completely nude, and he knows he won't get cold with the twins cuddling against him. They let out a squeal of happiness and rush to remove their own clothes, stacking their own and Levi's off to the side. 

When Levi is completely bare he lays back down and the twins cuddle up on either side of him. His arms are wrapped around each of them, their legs tangled together, and the twins heads resting on his chest. The direct skin on skin contact is always a pleasant feeling that he will never get tired of, even when he complains about how hot they get and it feels like has being boiled alive when they both cuddle on top of him. 

The movie is already a few minutes into the beginning, but it's one they have seen a hundred times before so none of them mind. The twins hands are clasped together low on his stomach, low enough to be teasing if this wasn't something that happened every time they were in this position. Levi hums in content and pulls the twins a little tighter to himself. He nuzzles the top of Eren's head to his right, loving the soft caress of the brown locks against his face. Levi closes his eyes and let's himself drift to sleep. 

Levi is slightly brought back into consciousness when the body to his right disappears. He scowls without opening his eyes. He faintly hears a chuckle that he ignores in favor of burying his face into the hair on the left side of his chest. He starts to slip back into sleep when the hand still resting on his lower stomach starts to scratch at his skin. His sleep muddled thoughts connected it to Rin searching for Eren's missing connection, and slips his hand into Rin's, stopping the movement and letting sleep take over once again. 

The next time Levi wakes up the first thing he notices is the lack of bodies on him, then it's the heavenly smell of food cooking. But Levi knows it's neither of these that made him wake up. Then he hears it. The quiet, consistent, wet sound accompanied by muffled moans that send a shiver down his spine. 

Levi cracks his eyes open and his breath is knocked out of him by what he sees. The twins are on either side of his hips making out above him. Rin has his feet next to his hips and his arms wrapped around his spread knees sitting beside Levi. His entire front on full display. Levi watches as Eren's heavily lubed fingers thrust in and out of Rin's little hole. Levi's cock twitches to life right under the pairs heated kiss. He is content to just lay there and watch Rin be unraveled by Eren's ministrations. 

It isn't long before Levi's dick is rock hard and Eren's arm lightly brushes against it when he angles his hand to add a fourth finger into Rin. Eren's eyes dart over to Levi, stopping the kiss to smirk at Levi. Rin whines at the separation, but he too looks at Levi, his cheeks a deep red and moans at Levi's intense look. 

"Good morning Master. Did you enjoy your nap?" Eren innocently asks. Levi chuckles and reaches out to run his hand along Eren's thigh. 

"I did but I like what I woke up to even more," Levi's voice is rough from sleep and arousal. Rin's body visible shivers and he lets out another moan. Eren slowly slides his fingers out of Rin, and with his fingers still dripping with lube, brings it to Levi's cock. After a few strokes to get it completely lathered Eren pulls Rin from across Levi and gets him to straddle their Master. Eren shoots Levi a questioning look to see if what he is doing is alright. 

"Its fine pup. If my little kitten wants to ride me I'm fine with it, it is your day after all," Levi practically purrs as he runs his hands up Rin's chest, down to his waist and back again. Rin arches his back at the touch, always craving more. Eren positions himself behind Rin so he can look over his twins shoulder to their Master. He holds Rin's hip with one hand and grabs a hold of Levi's aching cock to point it straight up towards Rin's hole. He pushes Rin just far enough down that the head slips into the twitching muscle, making him whine. 

"Do you hear that kitten?" Eren breaths into Rin's ear. "You can ride Master all you want. Does that sound good?" He gets a quick nod from Rin, his legs already shaking from keeping himself up. Eren pulls Rin back a little to where his shoulders are resting on Eren's chest. "Spread your legs nice and wide so you give Master a good show," Eren continues to breath into Rin's ear. Rin maneuvers his feet to be on either side of Levi's hips and his legs spread wide. Levi hums and holds the base of his dick to keep it aligned to Rin's hole. 

Levi is completely letting them use his body, Sunday is the only time he allows them this much control and he is loving it. They are seeking their own pleasure while still giving Levi so much pleasure. He has the perfect view of Rin's ass clenching around the head of his dick, Rin's own hardness already weeping pre cum, and of both of their blissed out faces. 

Eren hums and reaches in front of Rin to circle his stretched entrance with a finger. "Ride our Master Rin. Make him feel so good he fills your little hole up with his cum," Eren mummers out while slowly pushing Rin's hips down. A moan is ripped from Rin as Levi slowly penetrates him. Levi is mesmerized by how his cock slowly disappears into Rin, can feel the pure bliss as the tight walls clamp around him. He lets out a groan when he finally bottoms out from both the pleasure and view. 

"Master feels so good in me. So big and hard, so perfect," Rin pants out. His cock twitching and so very wet with his own pre cum, he looks like he could come any second. Rin grinds his hips down in a slow circle before slowly lifting up and dropping back down. He sets a slow steady pace, the room quickly filled with his moans. 

"Ahn, Master is sooo deep. Hitting my good spot every time." Rin starts to ramble, most words being cut off by his own moans as he keeps up the slow and steady pace of fucking himself on Levi's cock. 

"You need to move your hips fasted to get Master off little kitten," Eren's rough voice is hardly hears over Rin's own noises. He places his hands on Rin's hips and coaxes him to move at a much faster pace. Levi groans and tries to buck his hips but Eren's weight on his thighs prevents him. Levi bares his teeth in slight aggravation, earning him a smug smirk from Eren over Rin's shoulder. Levi is so close to cumming, just from the view he has alone. Rin's ass bouncing on his lap, his dick disappearing from view every time he slams his hips down, and the unfocused eyes of Rin staring down at him. Levi leans up, bracing his hands behind himself for leverage to get to Rin's face. 

"You are doing so good kitten. Make me feel so good," Levi groans out. More and more of Rin's moans come out as sobs, a white sign he is close but holding back with everything he's got. Levi licks off the trail of saliva from Rin's chin to his mouth. "Gunna cum for me kitten?" Levi growls out, leaning back to his previous position. 

"When Master fills me up with his cum, I need it so bad," Rin sobs out. Levi grinds his teeth, he wants to thrust up into that consuming heat, release all he has into the perfect boy above him but Eren is making that impossible. 

"Just a little more kitten and I'll give you what you need," Levi says when he notices Rin's hips faltering, so close to his own release. Eren takes complete control of Rin's hips, repeatingly slamming his brother down on Levi's cock. Levi can't hold off any longer, hands clutching onto Rin's hips over Eren's own to push Rin down, making him grind inside to finally cum as deep as he can. Rin follows a moment later, breaking out in a scream while his body give a hard shutter. Levi groans at how hard Rin clenches around him, dragging his orgasm out. 

When he comes out of the initial high he hears Eren chuckling, sparing him a glance he raises his eyebrow in question. Rin is still fully seated on Levi, and fully leaning back onto Eren, eyes lidded and still panting hard. 

"You have a little something on your cheek Master," Eren chuckles. Levi then finally notices the rapidly cooling, what he is assuming Rin's cum, on his face. Levi wipes it off with his thumb, and while keeping eye contact with Eren, slowly licks any residue off before sucking his thumb between his lips. Eren quickly looses the smile plastered on his face, watching Levi's mouth in awe. Levi slowly removes his thumb, making sure an audible pop is heard. A viable shutter stakes both boys bodies, a whine slipping out from Rin. 

"You two are just so easy to tease," Levi smirks up at them. Eren pouts, turning his gaze down while Rin just smiles sweetly. Levi leans up and cups Rin's face with one hand while he uses the other to move his sweaty bangs from his face. "You did so good kitten," Levi gives him a small kiss and rubs his thumb across Rin's cheek. "Now why don't I give pup some attention now huh? He was being really good while watching you look so fucking delicious." Rin smiles even brighter and nods. He lifts himself up on shaky legs and tumbles to the side, completely exhausted. Levi gives him a gentle smile then turns to Eren. 

"Come here pup, aren't you going to ride me too?" Levi smirks at the light dusting of pink that decorates his cheeks. Levi lightly runs his finger tips over Eren's stomach, feeling it clench under his touch, before going further down. Dealing the same treatment along his shaft to the head and plays with the excess amounts of pre cum that is just dripping from the tip. 

"Did you prep yourself at all pup?" Levi inquires, focused on rubbing circles into the head of Eren's dick to see him nod his head. 

" I rubbed the outside a lot to make it wet for Master, I didn't take any fingers in though," Eren breaths out, trying desperately to not buck his hips more into Levi's touch. Levi hums, grabbing Eren's hips to slide him more onto his lap. He twists his hand is Eren's soft brown hair and jerks his head down so they are face to face. Eren gives a hiss of pain but the cock in Levi's hand gives a satisfying twitch of arousal. 

"You look so pretty like this, getting all worked up on your own," Levi purrs and uses his hold on Eren's hair to jerk him forward so he can crash his lips to Eren's. They make out, all teeth and tongue the audible wet sounds from it driving Eren crazy. Levi uses both hands to angle Eren's hips up to were he is directly above his cock, and just breaching the tight heat with his moist head. 

He keeps up the teasing for a few minutes, just heavily making out and giving light thrusts with his hips, having just the head slip in and out. Levi waits till Eren is complete putty in his hands before pulling back from the kiss, watching as Eren's eyes flutter open, his breath coming out of his parted lips in little huffs. 

Levi suddenly grips Eren's hips hard enough to burse, slamming his body down and impaling his dick deep in that tight heat. Eren's body tenses up, eyes going wide and instant tears stream down his face as his orgasm is ripped from him. Levi groans from the sight, but moves his hands to cradle Eren's face, wiping the tears away. 

"You're so good puppy. That was so good," Levi peppers kisses across the damp cheeks. "You good for more pup?" Levi asks, running his hands down to Eren's neck to trace his collar. Eren is quick to nod, a little smile crossing his face. Levi moves his hands down to Eren's hips to get him to start moving at a fast pace again. 

Levi's body shivers when Eren picks up his speed, seeking pleasure for another release. Levi knows he won't last nearly as long as he needs to, watching Eren cum like that just brought him too close. 

His breath hitches when Eren does a deep grind in his lap. Glaring up he sees Eren's flushed face with a cocky smirk as he grinds down again. He bares his teeth and grips Eren's hips tighter, encouraging him to bounce faster on his lap. Levi tilts his head back, letting out a low groan at the blissful feeling coursing through him when Eren finally stops messing around and rides him properly. 

Levi rolls his head to the side and sees Rin watching them with intense eyes, his cock hard with his hand lightly running up and down it. Levi removes a hand from Eren's waist and pats a spot right next to him. 

"Come here kitten, I need you to stand right here." Levi is mesmerized by the fluid way Rin stands and move where Levi wanted him, his form beautiful even when he has to hunch over to not mess up the top of the fort. 

Rin's hard dick is right in his face, right where he wanted it. Levi gives the head a little kiss, wetting his lips with the steady stream of clear liquid flowing from the sensitive head. He hears a high whine from above him and the bouncing on his lap start to falter and slow down. He can't help the triumphant grin breaking across his face at their reactions. It always slips his mind that it's really easy to get onto their heads like this. 

Levi swirls his tongue around the tip, making as much noise as possible and making as visibly erotic as he can for the two intense gazes on him. He lightly brushes his finger along Rin's side to his plump ass to squeeze and tease his fingers along the crack. He sucks the tip of Rin's cock into his mouth and presses Rin's hips forward go encourage him to start thrusting. Rin let's out a high pitch whine and starts to shallowly thrust his dick into Levi's slick mouth. Levi gives a low hum when he feels Eren's hole squeeze around him unexpectedly. Rin's hips shutter from the vibration and pushes in a little deeper. 

Levi makes sure to open his throat up more before pushing Rin's hips closer, making Rin thrust deeper and deeper into his throat. When Rin's hands gently press against Levi's head he looks up to Rin's questioning face. He gives a slight nod of his head, saying it's alright to hold onto him. The thrusts are still slow, but Rin slowly inches in till Levi's face is pressed into the soft curls that surround his pretty little cock. Rin holds Levi's head there for a moment, his moans getting obscenely loud as Levi swallows around the length deep in his throat. 

Levi, finally getting his face fucked, gets impatient with Eren just sitting on his hard dick. The little squeezes he is doing from his excitement over seeing Rin building up his own speed is frustrating. Only sending little tingles of pleasure throughout his body when he is craving so much more. So Levi uses his hand still on Eren's hips to grip harder and grind his hips up into that soft heat. Eren's breath hitches and he finally resumes bouncing on his lap. 

In no time at all the twins are thrusting their hips fast and hard, using Levi for their own pleasure. Rin's fingers are tangled in his hair, pulling the strands with each thrust, a complete moaning mess above him. Levi can hardly breath, which of course he doesn't mind, the restricted breath just bringing him more pleasure to his foggy mind. 

Eren is breathing hard, only letting out soft moans at his particularly hard thrusts. Levi can feel his legs shaking around his hips as Eren strains his body to keep moving faster and harder. Each bounce on Levi's straining cock almost brings him over the edge in pleasure, but he knows he cant quite yet. The little twitches of Eren's ass around his member does let him know that Eren is close to the edge as well, same with the tears of pleasure falling from Rin's eyes, but he really just wants to last a little longer, to let the twins use him for as long as they want. 

But unsurprisingly, Levi breaks. One thrust from Eren that was just so good, nice and hard with a hard squeeze at just the right time makes Levi see white. His whole body tensing, a low moan ripped from him that he can feel more than hear, and his release coating the inside of Eren's walls. He can hardly hear the scream of pleasure from above him, just feels the hard twitch of the hardness in his throat and on his tongue before he is struggling to swallow Rin's milky cum at the peak of his high. Eren's eyes widen at the sudden cum filling his ass, making his insides nice and full as he rushes his thrusts to seek his own completion. 

Levi clenches his eyes shut at the overstimulation around his sensitive cock when Eren keeps riding him. He is able to groan out loud once again when Rin slowly pulls his softening cock from his mouth. Levi doesn't even bother with the trail of saliva and cum coating his lips and slipping down his chin before gripping Eren by the back of his head, pulling him by his hair to crash their lips together, thrusting his tongue into Eren's willing mouth. That’s all it takes to bring Eren over the edge, painting Levi's chest and stomach white, his whole body tensing at the release. Just to immediately become putty, slumping down onto Levi's chest. 

Levi lets out a long sigh when he falls backwards onto the soft pillows surrounding them, his body completely spent and satisfied. Rin curls into his side, his head resting on Levi's shoulder while Eren is snuggled up to his other. Levi gives them both a gentle kiss and wraps his arms around them, happy to just lay here and cuddle. 

"I suppose we can take another small nap, Master?" Rin rasps out, his voice completely destroyed from all the screaming he has been doing. 

"That doesn't sound too bad kitten. We can always reheat the dinner when we are done." Levi says, already close to falling asleep. Eren's body jerking from on top of him startles him enough to jolt awake. His arm around him slipping off as Eren quickly jerks up, looking towards the kitchen. 

"Left it in the oven." Eren mutters before looking to Rin. "On?" Rin giggles and snuggles more into Levi while pulling his brother back down. 

"On warm. It'll be alright for a nap," Rin says, ending it with an impressive yawn that he covers with the back of his hand. 

"Good lets sleep then," Levi tightens his hold on both of them, finally giving in to his bodies exhaustion. 

"Good night Master." Is the last thing Levi hears from the twins before sleep takes over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I love comments and kudos.


End file.
